Loss of sight, Loss of Life
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yugi loses his sight after being mugged, while trying to save a few girls. Resulting from the fight he loses his sight, and becomes jumpy and clingy to Yami. Can the others help?
1. The Fight

Disclaimer:Yugioh doesnt belong to me.

Authors Note-Hey everyone, Here's my next idea! Hope you enjoy. This is another yami/yugi brotherly thing:) The characters Seth and Natasha belong to me.

Loss of Sight, Loss of Life

Chapter 1: The Fight  
-------------------------

"They call themselves the Vice Lords", said the news reporter, "They are a new gang against, African-Americans, Jews, Orientals, Native Americans, Puerto Ricans, and Catholics. They believe that people that are British along with some other nationalities and a certain religion that we have not discovered yet, to be inferior to the rest of the world. They've been mugging innocent people on the street just because of their Nationality or Religion, their whereabouts are unknown."

"Tristan", said Joey, "How can you watch that depressing stuff?"

"You need to know what's happening in the world" responded Tristan.

"Whatever", said Joey, "I don't feel too great so I'm headin off to bed…Oh ya when Yami and Kaiba get back tell them that Yugi is at the mall with some of his friends and said to expect him to be late. Night Tristan"

******************************************************

"Let me go", screamed a girl at the top of her lungs.

Another voice that was there was shrieking help.

"You girls aren't going anywhere", said a harsh male voice.

The man pushed the girls into the alley where he was accompanied by four other men.

"Give us your money girls", one of the voices screamed.

*******************************************************

"You guys I'm starved lets order a pizza", said Yugi .

"No", said Seth, "This store is a mess, and cleaning it up is miserable, I've been in this store all day working, we're going out for pizza."

Natasha agreed as did Yugi, the three teens walked out of the mall and went down to "Pizza Palace". It was getting dark and cold out but they didn't seem to mind. They enjoyed it that way, or so they thought. Then they heard something that made their hearts stop, shrieking and gun fire.

"Come on", said Yugi instinctively, "Let's go find out what's going on".

"Lets not", said Natasha, "Those people are getting mugged we'd be idiots to go there. Let's just call the police instead."

"There wouldn't be enough time", said Seth shortly, "Come on, what goes around comes around, so if we're heroic now then maybe some mystic guardian will clean up the mess in the store."

The three of them started sprinting down the street, following the screams of the girls.

When they arrived they saw four girls unconscious on the ground and two girls defending themselves with pepper spray. All of the girls were African American.

Seth pounced on the mugger with the gun that seemed to be the leader. Yugi struggled with the rest of them, hoping he could beat the odds and take all of them. Natasha was aiding the girls. One of the men took out a two way radio,

"Hey" he said, "Come and help us out, we got two freaks defending these girls and here's the bonus treat one inferior Duelist Kingdom champion."

Instantaneously flocks of men started coming into the alley, there was no way there was going to be a fair fight. Yugi gulped and glanced over to his friends, who looked as pitiful as he did.

"Where is Yugi", yelled Yami.

"Yami", said Kaiba who rather annoyed, "Tristan said that Yugi would be in late."

-----------  
_**So, what'd you think? Review Please, oh and read Bedtime Story!and review that if you want. Next chap will be up either tonight or tomorrow. **_


	2. The Hospital

AuthorsNote: Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer:(see first chapter)

Chapter 2: The Hospital

After awaking Joey to reassure Yami that Yugi was expected to be late, the entire crew was up after all of the panicking that Yami was giving off. Then Tea came in with a face of disgust.

"Yami", she said slowly, her eyes were glazy, "Yugi was just reported at Domino's Hospital."

Yami stared at her; his legs gave in, however Joey and Seto were there catching him so he never hit the ground.

"What?" he stammered

Tea looked blank, "Its all over the news Yami, why don't you watch it there, I can't bear to tell you the rest of it."

They turned on the t.v. as the news reporter began her report.

"Good evening everyone", she started, "The Vice Lords have mugged another group of people tonight, yet this time the Duelist Kingdom champion, Yugi Motto was involved.

Local passerby's claim that Yugi and his friends Seth Connor and Natasha Benz were heading towards the "Pizza Palace" when they heard screams of girls. Following the screams it led them to a dark abandoned alley with the exception of thr Vice Lords and six African American teenage girls. Although they managed to prevent any further damge to the girls, the threesome brought upon deep injuries to themselves. The three were found about an hour after the fight while the other girls helped each other up and found help. They had first tried to medically aid the threesome, but found themselves short of knowledge.

One of the members of the Vice Lords called in to other associates, declaring that duelist champion was there, and they should take advantage of the situation. The girls are fine only walking away with a few cuts and bruises whi-"

Seto turned off the t.v. as Yami sat in horror.

"Come on Yami", he said gently, "Lets go to the hospital and pick up Yugi, I'm sure he's fine, there is no use watching this."

Yami still in shock didn't reply. Seto motioned toward the friends to give him support. They picked up his signals and started to talk.

"Yami", Joey said softly, "Yugi is probably waiting and wanting you right now."

Yami's eyes grew large, "Right" he managed and got up.

When they got to Seto's car,Yami went to the drivers seat.

"Yami", Tea said, "Why don't you let Seto drive?"

Yami nodded and got up.

**~**

"Hi", said Yami nervously asking the receptionist at the hospital, "Can you help us, I'm looking for a Yugi Motto."

The nurse nodded and typed something into her computer.

"I'm Mr. Motto is still in surgery", she said.

"Surgery?", cried WildWing

"Easy Yami", said Tristan softly.

A Police Officer was there, "Hi", he started.

" You guys can have a supervision in the operation room. You have permission."

"Ok", said Yami, "Where is it."

"Yami", Tea said firmly, "There is a reason that family is not allowed in the operation rooms while a surgery is being advanced. You can't go in there, you might flip out."

Yami began to protest, but Seto stopped him.

"Yami", said Seto, "I'll go and make sure everything is being run ok" .

"Yami", said Joey, "Come on why don't' you come with me we can go get some snacks"

_**wooo chapter 2 is done!! now i must think of chapter 3. My attention is maimly on this story so.. yea.  
Anyway as always Review!!!**_


	3. The Bad News

Authors Note: Important: Hey i just wanted to say Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy! Oh ya see disclaimers in the first chapter! And to answer Siberia Mueko -aka- Monkey's question; No Natasha and Seth are not based of anyone in paticular and the answer is on here just incase anyone else has the same question :) Now on with the story...

Chapter 3: The Bad News

"Tea, Tristan", said Joey, "You guys inform us if anything happens, Yami and I will get snacks, you guys want anything?"

"Should we be eating at a time like this?" replied Tea

"Guys", Joey said, "We want to keep Yami busy for a while to keep his mind off of Yugi as hard as that's gonna be. So order something."

"I'll have a water", said Tristan.

"I'll have a coffee", said Tea.

"What type", Yami asked miserably.

"Pick one", snorted Tea who didn't really want to consume anything. She immediately wanted to smack herself for making Yami feel even more dire. "Sorry. I'll have a regular without milk." .

After they departed the room, Tristan said, "Talk about a good friend huh?"

"That reminds me", said Tea, "What happened to Seth and Natasha?"

"Let's go find out", said Tristan, "Considering we have nothing else to do."

The police officer returning back from dropping off Seto in the operation room heard their conversation.

"I'll show you where they are", he said, "I've got nothing better to do, I mean I'm going to wait this out, I've got to make sure that the kid is all right, he did a bold thing tonight."

They followed the officer to room with only three beds in, however only two were filled, "Your friend will be staying in the other bed", commented the officer.

Tea gasped, as Tristan looked away from the two teenagers. They weren't used to them looking so depressed.

Both teens were admiring themselves on TV, it was no longer a local thing, now word had spread because Yugi was well a celebrity.

Natasha had a broken foot, a huge marking acrossed her face, which was escorted with numerous stitches. One of her eye's had a black and blue while the other had dried blood on it.

Seth's eyes were swollen, and his face was cut up with little cuts all over; his leg was broken, along with three ribs. He had twenty-seven stitches in total, and several black and blues.

"Hey", said Tea softly.

"You know who I blame for this?" said Natasha.

"No who", said Duke.

"Seth".

"What did I do", cried Thrash?

"You had to make that stupid mess in the store", said Natasha jokingly, "If there was no mess then we would have ordered in pizza, instead of going out."

Seth sighed contently. "Its never your fault", he said happily.

It was all in fun for them. Tristan and Tea decided to leave them be, they were enjoying the attention and the fame they were receiving.

"Good for you guys", Tea said quietly as they left the room.

"I just hope Yugi can be as happy as they are", muttered Tristan.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

**~**

"Hey", said Tea, as Seto walked out of a room soaked in blood.

"Hey guys", Seto said dimly. "Here's the verdict, Yugi is gonna be fine, however…"

Seto looked down as his eyes glazed over. They heard screaming in the background, "That's Yugi", said Seto, "He's frightened he's with an excellent and kind nurse, so we don't' have to worry about his safety, we just need to find Yami, he wants him."

**~**

After meeting up with Joey and Yami, Seto led the way to Yugi's room, where screaming and sobbing could be heard.

"Yami", said Seto sternly, "You can see Yugi after I tell you this. Its important and you can't go in there and expect to help him if you don't understand what's going on yourself, Yugi is gonna want answers and he's only gonna listen to you, so your gonna have to know them."

Yami stopped for the door, "What", he asked shortly, not because he was mad at Seto or anything of the sort, he just wanted to see Yugi badly, and having to hear him scream and sob through the door was killing him.

"Yugi", began Seto, "Has three broken ribs, thirty-eight stitches, a broken wrist, nine black and blues, and…"

He stopped, he couldn't' tell Yami this looking straight at him; his eyes were filled with worry.

"What", he asked quietly, "Please tell me, I won't react badly I promise."

He looked away from him and then delivered the bad news. "Yami" he choked out, "Yugi is going to be temporarily blind."

"NO!" cried Yami, then he remembered his promise, " I'll behave myself."

"Another thing", Seto said, "As I said before Yugi isn't listening to anyone, for all he knows is he's still in the dark alley, he is unaware of his surroundings and has been struggling to run free, yet is being held back by fear of not seeing, and by doctors. He's only going to respond to you Yami."

"What makes you so sure?", snapped Tea, "Man do you hear that screaming? Its like he's dying in there."

"Tea" said Joey, "Can you say not helping"?

Tea grunted.

Ignoring Joey, Seto replied to Tea's question, "Yugi has been calling for Yami nonstop ever since he awoke."

"Enough chit-chating" barked Yami, "I'm going to see Yugi I don't care if you stand out here and fight, but don't you dare bring that in there." He stopped, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to snap like that, but please he's my friend and he needs me and its killing me right now."

With that said they walked in the door, everyone was shocked except Seto because, it was nothing new to him.

Yugi was standing on the bed, screaming in anger and fear, tears running down his face, and being held by two doctors reassuring him "everything was going to be all right".

Joey motioned the doctors to let go of Yugi, which they did, that resulted in Yugi losing his balance and falling onto the bed. Yami seeing that, that was his chance to calm his friend. He rushed over to Yugi and pushed him up against his chest and started rubbing his arm in a circular motion.

"Easy Yugi", he soothed, "Its ok now, I'm here, everything is going to be fine."

To everyone's shock Yugi stopped fighting, and screaming, he had gone from a complete rampage to this placid teen.

"Yami", he chocked out in disbelief.

"Ya its me", replied Yami, "Everything is ok now, everything is going to be fine, it's all over."

Yugi responded by pushing closer into Yami. The two of them stayed like this for a while, Yugi looked relaxed, and Yami looked satisfied.

Finally Yugi broke the deadly but comfortable silence.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Yami looked to everyone else for answers. Joey mouthed out "say something".

"What do you want to know", asked Yami compassionately.

"Where am I"?

"Domino Hospital."

"Why am I here"?

"Because you and your friends sacrificed yourselves for those girls remember?"

Yugi shuddered at the thought; he thought to himself, Yes I remember that all right. They beat us up good; I guess that's why I'm here. Wait hold up, why aren't I in the infirmary back at the house?

"Why aren't I at the house"?

"We didn't know what was happening, Yugi. You said you were going to be in late, so that's what we thought, and went with. Then the ambulance came and took you here."

"Oh".

"Are the girls ok?"

"Yes, Yugi they are more than fine thanks to you. You're a real hero, I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you, and you're all over the news to boot."

"Where's Seth and Natasha"?

"There in the hospital in another room, you'll be with them shortly."

"Are they ok"?

"Well define ok, Yugi. They aren't in critical condition or anything serious, just broken bones, and stitches the only reason they didn't go home is because they're "heroes" and it would make the hospital look better if they kept them, since the media will be arriving shortly."

Good, Yugi thought, Seth and Natasha are ok, those girls are fine, I'm a bigger celebrity, oohh that sounds nice, he he, and Yami is right here and everything is going to be fine with everyone. I wonder how bad Seth and Natasha are, after all they have all of those jobs to do, better question I wonder how bad I am, and why the heck I can't see anything!

"Am I ok"?

Yami took a deep breath in and held Yugi tighter.

"Yugi", he began, "You've got a few broken bones, and lots of black and blues, as well a-"

"Why can't I see anything", interrupted Yugi.

"Yugi, you're going to be temporarily blind."

_**oooo the drama!! haha anyway Review!! You all rock! :)**_


	4. Home Coming

Author's Note: See chapter one for Disclaimer, thank you to all of you that have read and then reviewed my work! Ok just so you know the title of this chapter really doesn't fit the chapter itself but I couldn't think of anything else. I'll try to add more chapters as soon as possible! Well enough chit-chat here's the story enjoy!

Chapter 4: Home Coming

It was one in the morning.

Yugi had finally fallen asleep after he had learned he was blind. But not before screaming, knocking over various objects, throwing anything and everything in his defense, practically going mental, and then finally crying for an hour in Yami's arms after he stopped becoming dangerous to himself and everyone else, he had finally fallen asleep.

All of the teens were quite shocked at the young boy's behavior, however Seto reassured them everything was normal. Yugi was obviously scared after being mugged, and now not being able to see wasn't helping the situation any.

Yami was taking this pretty hard as well. At the moment he was with his aibou, just cradling him like an infant.

"What are we going to do?", sighed Joey.

"Maybe someone should go get Yami", suggested Seto, "He's taking this pretty hard, and just about blaming himself for everything that happened.

"That's ridiculous", shouted Tea, "He didn't do anything"!

"Yes but it is how he feels", said Tristan, "He is responsible for Yugi and it was he that wasn't there protecting him."

"That's even more insane", hollered Tea.

"Well it's the truth", sighed Seto. "Why don't we go get him and then deal with the rest of problems that are about to occur later? Now who's going to volunteer to get Yami?"

"I will", said Joey.

Joey entered the hospital room while the others waited outside. The room was pitch black, and only occupied by the Yugi and Yami.

"Yami", said Joey, "We're all going to go get something eat, you want to join us?"

"No its ok", sighed Yami.

"Come on", persisted Joey, "You gotta eat something."

"I said no, Joey", said Yami a little more sternly.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?", sighed Joey heavily.

"Yeah Yugi's sight back".

"Yam-"

"I should have been there, Joey". Yami was staring out into space. "He's my best friend, I've always been there before."

"Yami, your tired, and completely worn out. You need to get some rest, as well as some food. But considering the circumstances, I'm only going to insist you get some rest."

"I'm not leaving him".

"Who's asking you to? You can sleep in the bed with him, he won't mind, and since you guys have shared beds before, when Yugi gets nightmares, or when one of you is cold, or when one of you is to tired to go to your end of the room, or the time that Yugi was with you for he was taking refugee behind you from Tea because he dyed her hair multi–color, or the time that-"

"Point taken", giggled Yami. "I'll stay in this bed."

"Night Yami", said Joey.

"You gonna read me a story too"? Kidded Yami.

Joey smiled and then left.

"Well", asked the gang.

"He's going to sleep".

"Good enough", mumbled Seto. "Man those Price Lords or whatever they call themselves are going to pay for this."

"Hey Guys,the media is here right now,and the only thing that I did was stall them, they are with Seth and Natasha right now, and Yugi is next." Said Tristan running up the hall towards them.

"Well that's not happening anytime soon", said Joey, "We'll prevent them."

"They will get in one way or another", said Seto, "Like they always do, let's get some food, and-"

"Are you people nuts", exclaimed Tea, "We just got Yugi calm from going mental, we got Yami to go to sleep and stop riding the guilt trip, mind you this took hours to accomplish, plus many more emotional, and physical events tonight. We are all beat, imagine how Yugi and Yami feel, you can't just go in there and wake Yugi up and say "Hey we want an interview", without him losing it, and Yami from attacking the interviewer."

"Well what do you propose", asked Joey.

Tea grunted in response.

"Look guys", said Tristan, "I paid the media off some money, so they'll give them three hours, that's the best I can do."

"Thanks Tristan", they all said.

Tristan nodded.

~Three Hours Later~

"Yami", Seto said as he shook him briefly, "Come on man wake up".

Yami woke up, still holding Yugi, but in the same grip. Yugi had slid out of the cradling position but was now just leaning on Yami his shirt stained with blood and tears.

"What's going on", asked Yami as he saw three news reporters.

"We are live", said one of the reporters, as the other two reporters said familiar words to their stations. "With The Mottos, Yugi and Yami. As you have heard heroic Yugi's story and statistic endless times, we are now with him."

Yami's eyes narrowed on them, "How could you guys"?

"Yami", stated Seto, "We did the best we could, just trust me on this one, they'll ask a few questions and then leave. Look Yami you can't fight this so just go with it for now, and let's not make a scene on national tv."

"National", stuttered Yami.

"A growing gang of people that believe that they are better than other nationalits that are out to get them", said a reporter, "Then attacking the duelist champion. oh yea that's national."

Yami groaned, Yugi stirred, "This was not a good idea", Yami muttered.

Yugi stirred and groaned.

"Yami?", he asked.

"Ya I'm here. Listen Yugi, um listen there a few people that want to talk to you."

That was as far as Yami got.

"NO!" screamed Yugi, who was ready to throw a fit again, and he would have but he didn't have the energy.

"I have an idea", said Joey, "Listen can you guys put up a commercial and then he'll be ready for his interview?"

"No its ok", said the reporter, "This is great footage."

"Listen bud", said Seto, "I've had no sleep, food, or any fun tonight, now either you agree to do this, or else I'll give you a face-lift."

"And we will be right back after this commercial break".

Although Yugi was weak, he was also stubborn, and he would not allow anything to happen that involved him, he started to get up and being his escapade again, but he didn't have a chance.

Joey went over to Yugi and picked him up out of Yami's grasp; holding him by his shoulders, (above the ground) Joey started to talk. "Easy Yug, no one is going to hurt you. Your on national tv that's how big a thing this is. Isn't that neat? You can go and brag to all of your friends about this. These people won't hurt you, especially with me, and Yami right here, with the support of the rest of the gang."

Yugi relaxed a bit and stopped screaming. "Yami stay with me ok?", he asked

"Of course Yugi",replied Yami.

Seto went to grab two chairs for Yami and Yugi, but the news reporters told him that it would look better if Yugi was in his bed, making him look weak, ill; basically beat up.

The interview was pointless to Yugi, the media already had all of the facts, but apparently the audience agreed it was better to hear it from the main source. After the interview, Seto rushed everyone out of the room talking about Yugi needed his rest.

Yugi went to stand up, but then passed out, Seto assured Yami that it was nothing to be worried about, he was just beat and considering all of the procedures from that night it should have been more than expected.

For the next several days Yugi stayed in the hospital, "just to make sure", with Seth and Natasha. Natasha was allowed to go home before Yugi and Seth but she stayed with them anyway.

She was worried about Yugi, his attitude had changed; he was no longer carefree. Also because she felt she was obligated to, considering Yugi was her closest friend. While she was there her, and Tea became great friends. Natasha didn't have such a great home-life. Her father was a drunk and her mother could care less about life, never less her own daughter.

The odd relationship between Natasha and the other female started when her hair. Her hair fell down past her shoulders and everyone noticed how long and pretty it actually was.

She had talked to Tea, and then finally Tea told Natasha that she was going to do her hair, which she did. After playing with it for several hours she finally put it in a long braid, after experimenting with several elegant up-does and numerous own creations.

Seto seemed irritated with the doctors holding Yugi in the hospital for so long, Joey felt bored which led to him exploring every floor possible, that then led to him vomiting after seeing disgusting sites in the operation rooms. Tea seemed content and enjoyed Natasha's company. Yami had loosened up intensely but hadn't left his brother's side once, and Tristan was well being Tristan.

Yugi was the real problem and point of concern. Physically he was doing much better, after those first few incidents where he practically killed himself, (courtesy of high adrenaline), his body was healing very well. He couldn't walk for a few days, well he could but not without passing out or causing extreme pain. However this was normal, and he was getting much better, and regaining his balance. Needless to say he hadn't left the hospital room.

Emotionally however Yugi was a wreck. As said before he wouldn't speak to anyone, unless he was spoken to, and even then he only answered with yes, or no, without any story to go along with it, which was highly unlikely of him. He was also cringing at every movement that he heard, such as the door opening or the others moving around the room. However Yami didn't seem to notice. Every night Yugi awoke screaming, no one made much of it though for Yami was able to calm him down in record time.

It was finally time for to leave the hospital. Seth and Natasha parted with everyone else, and told them they would see them soon. Natasha was going to have a girl's day out with Tea, for she had never done that with her own mom, and Tea had told her that every girl needs to do that, to be complete.

Shockingly Yugi didn't want to leave.

"Come on Yugi", said Yami.

Yugi groaned. "I can't see anything Yami!"

"Don't worry, Yugi", said Yami, "I won't let you get hurt, come on I'll hold onto ya, you don't have to worry."

Yugi nodded, and then reached out for Yami.

Yami helped Yugi to his feet and then slung his arm around his chest to his other arm. Yugi with his free arm clutched onto Yami's side.

"Relax, Yugi", said Yami. "It's me, nothing's going to happen, everything is going to be all right."

Yami said everything is going to be all right thought Yugi, He won't let anything happen to me, so relax buddy ol pal, trust me like you always do. Yami said everything was going to be fine. Yami is always right.

If only Yami and Yugi knew how wrong each other were.


	5. Assumptions

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, they are really inspiring, and appreciated!! Wow Im so hyped up on Rockstar:) so if this chapter comes out bad sorry! Enjoy!! See chapter one for disclaimer. Thanks and enjoy!!

Chapter 5: Assumptions

"Yami", screamed Yugi.

Yami woke up immediately, and saw panic and confusion written all over Yugi's face.

"Yugi," he said, "What's the matter"?

"Where am I", demanded Yugi.

WildWing smiled. "Relax Yugi. You're in our room; remember the doctor said you could go back home? Well you feel asleep in the car, and slept through the night. You're in my bed, because I didn't want to leave you during the night, and didn't think you wanted me to go. Sorry if I made a wrong judgment or something."

"No", replied Yugi, "That's ok. I'm glad you stayed. What time is it?"

"Um lemme check." Yami reached down onto the nightstand and picked up his watch that was next to two water glasses. "Its nine thirty, nice to sleep late isn't it?"

"This is not late", replied Yugi.

"Oh of course not" responded Yami, "You're used to waking up around twelve right?"

"Nope", said Yugi jokingly, "Twelve o one!!"

Yami laughed. "Come on I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

Now if Yami had known any better than he would have kept fooling around with Yugi and kidding around with him, this would have created a more comfortable environment for Yugi, considering his anti-social behavior he had shown previously in the hospital. However Yami hadn't noticed that, and the others blew it off as one of the syndromes.

"NO", said Yugi strongly.

"What", asked Yami in bewilderment.

Yugi realizing that he was going to get Yami to play the act of the overprotective parent quickly shut up and found a quick a excuse why he didn't want to go to the kitchen.

"I'm too tired", he finally said. "Plus since I'm a hero now, and everything I should get special, emphasis on special, treatment. Like maybe breakfast in bed??"

Yami laughed, "Hmm well all right, what do you want?"

This Yugi had not thought about, Yugi was in complete denial with himself, he didn't believe that anything was wrong with him, yet he didn't want to get up, and he didn't want Yami to leave him. However Yugi decided not to dwell on the odd feeling that came to him everytime he or Yami had to leave the room, or leave in general.

Then Tea walked in. Yugi cringed and cowered into his guardian, Yami didn't notice, yet Tea did, however she made nothing of it, and decided to let it go for now.

"Hey guys", she said, "Oh my gosh Yami I'm so sorry I thought you were…"

Yami didn't sleep with a shirt on, he never had, he got too hot or too sweaty and then the shirt would get sweaty and uncomfortable. So he would wear no shirt, but just sweat pants. Yugi however was wearing a light t- shirt and sweat pants that were almost identical to Yamis.

"Oh don't worry Tea", said Yami, "I've got pants on, see?"

Then Yami pushed the covers off.

"Oh", stammered Tea. "Anyway, Yugi here's the deal Seto says you are confined to bed rest for a while ok?"

Fine by me thought Yugi Wait what's the matter with you? You hate staying put! What is going on with me?

"For how long", asked Yugi.

"Well", said Tea, " It really depends, Seto will check on you everyday, and if you are continuing to heal at such a quick pace than by the end of the week, just to be on the safe side."

"Will I have my sight back by then?", asked Yugi.

"Yugi", started Tea not wanting to talk about this uneasy topic. She had to word her words very carefully. Finally she picked her words. "I'm not sure how long "temporary" is. I do know however that most people with this issue regain their sight in a few weeks, one month tops."

"One month", cried Yugi angst!

"It'll be ok", said Yami gently. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you ok?"

"Fine", said Yugi, "But you better do a good job".

Yami smiled, and tousled Yugi's hair.

"Hey stop that", cried Yugi, " Tea wanna be a doll and get me some food??"

Tea was relieved Yugi was acting like himself again, but she still had that nagging voice in the back of her head that was saying differently. She ignored that however and responded merrily to the teenagers question. "What would you like, and don't' call me doll!", she said jokingly.

"Ok, I want", Yugi started

"Yugi", commented Yami, "Make it reasonable."

Yugi laughed, "Ok Ok, you're lucky Tea, do we have any pancakes?"

"I'll go make some", she replied.

"Thank you Tea", said Yami giving his gratitude toward her, where his aibou obviously lacked.

"No problem Yami. I suppose you're gonna want some too huh?"

"You bet", said Yugi answering for Yami.

"Yes please", said Yami.

"No problem, guys".

"Thanks dolly", said Yugi.

"Hey", Tea laughed, "I'll be back in a few, Yugi try and plan your day, pick activities that don't require you leaving your bed."

"Yami", pleaded Yugi after Tea left, "Could you stay with me today, please??"

"Of course", replied Yami. "Yeah I'll stay with you."

Yugi inhaled heavily, "That means you'll be missing dueling practice, guess I'm off the team for a while."

"Yugi Motto", shouted Yami as he grasped Yugi's shoulders and looked straight into him. Even though Yugi couldn't see him, he could feel Yami tightening his grip on his arms, and he could feel the pharaoh's emotions, and he could sure hear the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"You are my main priority", yelled Yami. "That means you come first, nothing else, and if you think that I would go to a practice as oppose to staying here with you, and then expect me to be upset about it well than we are having some serious communication errors here."

Yugi smiled, Yami was going to stay with him, and that was that. "Thanks Yami. I just needed to hear that I guess, you know just to make sure and everything."

Yami was relieved, and content.

"Yami one more thing".

"Sure Yugi, what is it"?

"Could you let me go, you're killing me here".

Yami laughed, "Love hurts".

"You think I'm kidding", replied Yugi, "Let go!"

"Oh yea and what are you going to do about it", mocked Yami happily.

"I'll sic the leprechaun men on you", cried Yugi.

Tea happened to walk in by then, "I don't even want to know", she said.

"Here you go boys breakfast is served".

"Thanks Tea!"

For the next few days Yugi stayed in his room completely, he didn't come out for anything, and considering there was a bathroom in there he really didn't need to. Yami took care of everything. There was this one incident though that had been on Joey's mind and he needed to talk to someone, but he wasn't sure who to talk to; Seto.

Joey stepped in Seto's lab, "Hey man", he said, "Got a sec?"

"Oh hey Joey", he replied, "Yeah all the time in the world, what's up?"

"Look", said Joey , "I don't' know if I'm being paranoid or anything, and not that I want to arise issues that might not exist, but…"

"Wheeler" said Seto, "You can keep rambling on about how you might be wrong, but if you do I'm going to back to work until you tell me what is really wrong. Come on Joey, just give it to me straight."

Joey sighed, this wasn't going as he had planned, he was hoping that Seto would be able to fill in the blanks for him so he wouldn't' have to say it.

"Its just that" he said, "Well I went into their room today".

"Whose room?", asked Seto

That was logical; almost everyone shared a and Yami, then, Joey and Tristan. Seto and Tea had their own rooms that were quite small compared to everyone else's so it made up for the fact that they didn't have to share, not that anyone minded really.

"Yugi and Yami's" said Joey. "I mean Yami was getting the two of them some lunch and he had left Yugi on the bed. I walked in and Yugi had his knees up to his shoulders and his hands wrapped around them. When I walked in Yugi started freaking out on me, I calmed him down and reassured him that it was me, and that it was ok, before Yami got back. I mean you should have seen this look in his eyes, they were filled with panic and fear. Lately Seto, Yugi has seemed not like his usual self."

"So you've noticed too", said Seto. "I was trying to blow it off, but I don't know, lets go in the kitchen and talk. This is not the most inviting and cozy room in this entire edifice so to the kitchen."

"Ok", replied Joey.

When they got in the kitchen they found Tristan drinking coffee staring into space.

"You ok?", asked Joey, for Tristan had made no expression or any act of recognition of them entering the room.

Tristan blinked and looked at them. "Oh hey guys, no not really. Yami is kinda mad at me, and I made Yugi get upset. I didn't mean to or anything, but geez!"

"What happened", asked Seto.

"Long story", replied Tristan.

"I bet ya its not that long", said Joey trying to persuade Tristan into telling them what had happened.

"Guys I know you're trying to help", said Tristan, "But right now I don't want to go over this, I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry!"

"Tristan", said Seto sarcastically, "Its ok, we forgive you. Look Tristan please tell us what happened it might be related to a problem Joey and I were discussing earlier."

"Fine", said Tristan, "Here's what happened".

~*~

Tristan: Hey Yami, hey Yugi.

Yami: Hey Tristan.

Tristan: What are you guys doing?

Yugi: Watchin a movie.

Tristan: How? you can't see anything.

Yugi: Shut up Tristan, what you wanna make something of it? Leave me alone and go away, no kidding I can't see anything thank you for the wonderful update.!

Tristan: Hey!

Yami: Don't yell at him, Tristan!

~*~

"-And that's what happened", said Tristan.

"What happened next?", asked Seto.

"Nothing", replied Tristan.

"Ok first of all" said Joey, "That was not long, and two isn't there more?"

"Look guys, I know that it sounds likes nothing but you had to be there," said Tristan. "I mean Yugi got so defensive, it was scary. I've known Yugi almost my entire life.

I've made fun of Yugi(out of good fun of course), and Yugi just shrugged it off like it was nothing. But tonight, I wasn't even trying to be Mr. Ridicule, I was just being stupid and apparently not sympathetic. And Yami, oh my god, he got so overprotective, I mean Yami has always watched out for Yugi but tonight he was all over me. His voice was so harsh and full of hatred, its like he forgot who I was or something."

"Hatred is a strong word", said Tea as she entered the kitchen.

Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Look", Tea said, "I heard Tristan over exceedingly apologizing so I started to listen to your convo. Tristan you're not the only one who is having a problem with Yugi. 10 minutes ago I went in there and I came up behind Yugi and Yami who were doing something and said "boo", Yami tensed up a bit and then laughed but Yugi, geez you would of thought that someone was going to kill him the way he spun around. He started shaking after he was finished screaming. And then after Yami calmed him down and he told me to be more flexible."

"Yeah well similar things happened with me and Yugi today too", said Joey. "Very similar to yours so I wont' get into the details, but I think we need to do something."

"Like what?", retorted Tea

"I don't know", snapped Joey, "I don't see you coming up with any suggestions!"

"Well maybe if I-" said Tea.

"Guys enough", said Tristan, "I am still trying to figure out why my friend yelled at me over nothing, and why my other friend reacted like the world was ending."

"Well what are we supposed to do?", barked Tea.

"Maybe confronting Yami with our issues is a good idea, and a step toward the right direction", said Seto breaking up the verbal but soon to be physical fight. "

"How are we going to make Yami listen"? Joey asked.

"Better question", said Tristan, "How are we going to get Yami away from Yugi that long? He has only left him to retrieve food! There is no way that he is going to get into a deep conversation."

"Then let's wait for Yugi to fall asleep", suggested Tea.

"Tried that", said Tristan desperately. "I tried to get Yami to watch a movie last night but he wouldn't even leave the room. I mean Yugi was sleeping and he wouldn't leave the room."

"Then we are just going to have to hold our discussion in their room while Yugi is sleeping", said Tea.

"That is an excellent idea" said Seto, "For many reasons, Yami won't be leaving Yugi, We will attempt to accomplish our goals, and since Yugi will be sleeping we will have to control our voice levels".

"Never thought of that", said Joey, "You think Yami is gonna take this wrong way?"

"Yes", said Tristan, "But we're just going to have to make him hear us out. Its not getting any later guys, let's go."

With that they headed toward Yami and Yugi's room.

**and that is the end of the 5****th**** chapter. And im going to crash from my sugar . Well anyways Read and Review!! :)**


	6. Discussions

Authors Note~ Hey guys, see chapter one for disclaimer. Please please review its really appreciated Thank you. Ok this chapter is LONG but i couldn't stop!:) and I couldn't really remember Tristan's last name but i was sure it was Taylor. Is that right? Let me know Thank you! And by the way there is a new character Darren .He's mine:) but i think i'll just have him for this !Onto the story…

Chapter 6: Disscussions

Everyone was right outside of Yugi and Yami's room, where they heard groaning and complaining.

"Yami", said Yugi, "You're hurting me!"

"Yugi keep your head still", replied Yami.

"Ow! Stop it Yami that really hurts!"

"Yugi, sit still! I can't get the knots out with you moving your head".

"Yami, who asked you to get the knots out. This really hurts!"

"I invited myself to your head, because there is nothing else to do with a blind friend".

The others were aghast, if Yugi was going to throw a tantrum like he had done previously when Tristan had made a crack at his expense then who was going to calm him down? They were even more aghast when Yugi laughed as a response.

"Back to the kitchen", exclaimed Tristan.

When they entered the kitchen Tristan started screaming, "Are you kidding me? I said one little thing and Yugi blew up! What is going on?"

"Yugi has a different relationship with Yami", replied Tea.

"No wait", said Joey, "Tristan has a point,Yugi hasn't held a conversation with any of us, unless you count screaming a discussion. Plus the fact that he hasn't left his room in eight days! Seto shouldn't' he be off bed rest by now?"

"Well technically yes", replied Seto, "But by only a day."

"So where is the real Yugi", questioned Tea. "The Yugi we all know would have already attempted to sneak out of his room numerous times before his "rest confinement" was over."

"True", said Seto.

"Guys", said Joey stepping in, "We're repeating ourselves, this isn't accomplishing anything, except gaining us frustration. Look we're not going to get any answers by talking here all night, so allow me to summarize all of your points right now. Yugi has become extremely attached to Yami, he has become incredibly jumpy even with Yami, he has become unbelievably anti-social, to everyone except Yami, and hasn't left his room. Is that it, have I forgot anything"?

"Yes" commented Tristan, "You forgot that Yugi doesn't respond to us the same way he used to, he used to be able take jokes and torments, and even uncalled ridiculing from all of us. Now however he is only responding to Yami."

All of the friends nodded in agreement. "Come on guys let's get to the bottom of this", said Seto.

They all headed back toward the Yugi and Yami's room, their stomachs pulling themselves into knots each and every step that they advanced.

Again they could hear the two laughing.

"Yami, stop that hurts!"

"Stop whining, I'm getting this out so stop moving and complaining".

"You hate me don't you?"

"How did you ever figure it out? I was trying to hide it so well. O well now I must kill you."

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna kill me? You can't kill me, you loovve me, and you couldn't hurt a m- Ow! Yami stop! Geez you have the weirdest obsessions."

"Hold still, I want to make you look like the freak on TV."

"Who. I can't see remember?"

"Its an interview with that Johnson reporter and some other guy, his name is…The Bullet.

"Hey I like that guy, he's a pro-wrestler. He's pretty good and has really awesome attacks."

"Not that freak, the other one".

"You mean the interviewer dude?"

"Yup".

"Yami NO!. YAMI OW! Do you know what "ow" means?"

"Let's go", said Tristan, "We're stalling."

The others nodded, Tristan knocked on the door.

"Come in", said Yami, "Its open".

"OW", said Yugi, "Yami I'm serious stop!"

The others saw Yugi and Yami on Yami's bed, watching TV while Yami was brushing Yugi's hair.

"OW", yelped Yugi, "That's it! Give me the hair brush!"

Yami laughed, "Ya right, this is too much fun".

Tristan turned the TV off, "Hey", said Yami, "We were watching that."

Tristan was about to comment that Yugi wasn't watching anything, but quickly bit his tongue remembering the previous similar incidents.

"Sorry man", said Tristan, "But we need to talk".

"OW", screamed Yugi.

Tristan had grabbed a chair, and the rest of them sat on Yugi's horizontally placed bed. The beds were practically identical except for the mess on Yugi's bed, and resulting in many fun fights, Yami's bed was slightly bigger.

"Sure", said Yami. Sensing the tension in the room he put the hairbrush down.

Yugi moved in so he and Yami were right next to each other, instead of Yami in the back, and Yugi in the front.

All of the others noticed it, and made gestures toward one another. Yami however saw them.

"What's wrong guys", asked Yami. "What's going on"?

There was certain alarm in his voice that Yugi noticed, causing him to wince into Yami.

"We need to talk about Yugi", stated Tristan.

Yugi did not react well to the topic of their conversation.

"What are you talking about?", snapped Yugi

"Easy Yugi", said Tristan, "We're your friends remember? Don't get upset, just hear me out ok?"

Yami looked upset, and was glaring at Tristan with a bit of anger, and tad bit of worry, but mostly confusion.

"Yami, Yugi has been a little jumpy lately."

"I have not", screamed Yugi in retaliation.

"Tristan what are you talking about", questioned Yami. "I've been with him the last eight days, and trust me he's not jumpy."

"Yes he is", said Tristan gently. Tristan swallowed and then continued. "Yami, ever since he got jumped he hasn't been himself lately-

"Yes he has", exclaimed Yami defending his friend, "Guys I appreciate your concern, but there isn't anything wrong. I've spent all of my time with Yugi, and he's been himself, I know what I'm talking about. He's been his usual carefree self."

"YAMI", barked Tristan, raising his voice a bit, causing Yugi to jump. "Have you not noticed that he hasn't left his room this entire time? Better question haven't you noticed that he hasn't even tried to attempt it? This is one teenager that can't sit still, and he hasn't left this spot on YOUR bed. You haven't left his side, except to go get food for the two of you. Do you know what happens Yami, when you leave? He becomes this little person filled with paranoia and worry. He can't take our comments, which are meant in a playful way, he hasn't held a conversation with any of us, or any of his friends. Plus the fact he practically has a heart attack every time one of us say something."

"TRISTAN", screamed Yami getting off the bed and hovering over his friend sitting in the chair. "I'm his friend, if there was anything wrong I would know! Stop picking on him, be a little more sensitive!"

Joey sighed, Tristan was the not the best person to be telling Yami this; it had come across as a complaint instead of their concerns. At this point however had stood up, and the two of them were glaring at each other. Yugi after feeling Yami stand up in hostility had brought his knees up to his chest; he looked pitiful.

"Guys", said Tea, "Calm down, Yami no one here is trying to make fun of Yugi."

"Then stop picking on him", yelled Yami looking straight into Tristan's eyes.

Joey sighed, "Yami calm down. Tristan isn't picking on Yugi. If anything he's trying to help him. Maybe you haven't noticed but all of things that Tristan claim are true. It's ok to admit that there is a problem Yami."

"There isn't a problem", snapped Yami, who was still managing to keep up his glare at his friend. Tristan however was returning the glare, which was not helping any.

"For Pete's Sake's", cried Joey, "Look at him now!"

Yami turned his attention to his brother. Yugi looked pitiful. Yugi picked his head up, and dropped his knees, as soon as the attention was aimed at him.

"What?", he said.

"Nothing", said Yami, "They're just imagining things."

Tristan at this point was so fed up he allowed his anger to get the best of him.

Tristan reached over and grabbed Yugi off the bed causing him to stand. He then pulled himself and the teenager away from the infuriated pharaoh. Tristan knew better than to anger his friend when he as livid and fuming as this, but Yami needed to hear the truth.

Yugi struggled to get out of Tristan's grasp but Tristan was much stronger.

"Let me go", screamed Yugi at the top of his lungs. "You're hurting me, let me go!"

Tea rushed over toward Tristan, as she motioned Joey to take control of the livid Yami.

"Tristan", she said, "Watch his ribs, they're broken remember, and be careful of his stitches, he's got them all over."

Tristan realizing that he really was hurting Yugi loosened his grip immediately. He couldn't hold the boy's chest, in anyway if he was expecting for him to keep him there without running off. So he did the next best thing; a choke hold. He slung his arm around Yugi's throat, not tightly but strong enough so Yugi couldn't go anywhere.

Yugi screamed, as did Yami.

Yami then lunged at Tristan, but thankfully Joey was there catching Yami, and stopping his rampage.

"Easy Yami", said Joey, "He's not hurting him, he's not going to hurt him, just listen."

Now the room had Tea, Tristan, and Yugi on one side, and Yami, Joey, and Seto on the other.

"Yami", bellowed Tristan. The pharaoh looked up at him.

Tristan changed his tone to a much more gentler tone. "I'm your friend, would I ever hurt Yugi?"

Yami thought and then stopped attempting to kill Tristan.

Tristan then continued. "No one meant to insult anyone, if that is how it came across than we're sorry. We are very concerned about Yugi. He's not himself around us."

"Nice choice of words", whispered Tea.

"Let me go", pleaded Yugi, "Please let me go. I want Yami, I'm sorry for whatever I did, just please let me go".

Yugi looked and sounded miserable, this caused Yami to head toward Tristan, however he was stopped again by Joey.

"You can have Yami as soon as he listens to me ok ", said Tristan softly.

Yugi nodded. Things might have gone better from this point, if certain teens could have controlled their temper, but they couldn't.

"TRISTAN", hollered Yami, "You let him go!"

"Yami", screamed Tristan, "Would you listen to me? There is a problem here!"

"THERE IS NO PROBLEM! THE ONLY PROBLEM IS YOU INVENTING ONES!"

"You know Yami, Yugi isn't the one that's blind, you are!", retaliated Tristan

Yami was taken by surprise by what Tristan had said, and therefore remained silent. Tristan took this opportunity to get his point across.

"Yami", he said, "This isn't normal. You know it and I know it. Yugi shouldn't have to take refuge behind you every time one of us talk! He should be talking with us, and doing things that don't involve just you. Most importantly the behavior Yugi is demonstrating, and displaying is not normal…for him."

Yami shook his head, "You're wrong Taylor".

Yami rarely called Tristan or anyone by their last name, and now it was Tristan's turn to be taken back.

"Yami", said Joey softly but sternly, "Look at Yugi, look at him! He looks pitiful! That is not the Yugi that we all know! You're his friend, now open you eyes and see what's going on!"

Yami for once listened, maybe it was how Joey said it, it didn't matter though because Yami was paying attention and "opening his eyes", and what he saw scared him.

His aibou's eyes were filled with uneasiness, and discomfort, accompanied by panic, and fright. His true appearance was now, even more pathetic. He was shaking all over, his eyes were glazy, and he wasn't breathing right, he was taking short quick loud breaths, almost to the point of hyperlating.

Tristan however did not see Yami paying attention so decided to take further action.

Tristan then let Yugi out of the chokehold and slightly pushed him to the ground. Yugi screamed and faced his opponent. He was going to lose it. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a heavy screwdriver that Yami kept for when the screws came out of their beds, this happened often since Yugi enjoyed jumping on his bed.

Yugi then stood up with his tool, and crouched over, like someone was going to attack him at any moment.

"This is what I'm talking about Yami!" cried Tristan.

Yami was furious with Tristan, but would yell at his friend later, right now he was too busy studying Yugi. With Tristan trying to prove a point, Tea whispering harmful but correct statements to Tristan and Joey trying to calm Yami down verbally, everyone seem to forget about Yugi except Seto.

He walked over to him; Tristan had proven his point they no longer needed to try to scare the poor teenager anymore.

He put a hand of comfort on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi completely unaware of his surroundings and trusts with his friends unexpectedly and instinctively swung at him with the screwdriver, he ducked his swing but not without screaming.

All of the others turned their attention toward Yugi, and Seto. Tea rushed over to Seto to help him up, as Joey tried to get the tool out of Yugi's hand.

"LET ME GO", cried Yugi who was now crying at this point.

"Let go of the tool", responded Joey still trying to get the tool out of Yugi's grasp.

"Leave me alone", screamed Yugi.

Yami was shocked he couldn't believe what was happening, finally he snapped to. He rushed over to Joey and Yugi. He then pushed Joey aside, which threw Yugi off balance causing him to fall, still holding onto his tool.

Yami then embraced Yugi into a tight hug.

"Its ok Yugi," he soothed, "Calm down its over now, everything is ok, I'm right here they aren't going to touch you. Relax its ok. Its all over."

Yugi dropped the screwdriver, and pressed into Yami, and started uncontrollably sobbing.

Yami held him tight not ever planning on letting him go.

"Easy Yugi," he said, as the other watched thankful that it was over and that they had successfully proven their point. "Its all over, I'm right here, nothing is going to happen. Calm down, its ok."

"Yami", Yugi finally said back through tears, "What's wrong with me?"

Yami closed his eyes and finally accepted that there was a problem.

"Don't worry about it Yugi," he said, "I'm gonna take care of you, just cry it out, don't worry."

So Yugi did cry, for about fifteen minutes as the others stood in the uncomfortable room. Yami played his role well; he had control over his friend, and was not calming him. He did this by stroking his Yugi's hair and making Yugi feel safe by completing allowing him to cry into his chest. Yami was 5'11 a nice average size for a guy. Yugi was only 5'0, so was easily hidden into Yami's big and welcoming arms.

Finally the teenager cried himself to sleep. Yugi picked him up and placed him in his bed. He took off his Yugi's shirt, and put on a light t-shirt. He left Yugi's jeans on however, feeling Yugi would not respect that if he knew how much Yami had acted like a mother.

He then pulled the covers over his head, pushed his hair out of his eyes,He then approached his friends.

"I'm sorry", he said quietly, "I didn't know".

"Its ok Yami", said Joey, "We all mess up."

"NOT ME", yelled Yami. "I mean I'm not supposed to mess up. I can't mess up! I let him down; there was this huge problem right in front of me! I was there with him the entire time, and I didn't realize it! You guys have only seen him a few times and you picked up there was a problem?"

Yami stopped and wiped his eyes that were becoming occupied with tears.

"I'm not supposed to mess up with him! I can't! I'm supposed to take care of him, to look out for him! What kind of friend am I? I've known him for years and I couldn't see that something was wrong!"

That was as far as he got, for Joey came over and held Yami like Yami had done for Yugi, only they were standing up. Joey was the one who had the floor now.

"This was not your fault Yami", said Joey. "Yugi had a problem that's true, and it's also true that you didn't pick up on it. The only reason that you didn't see it is because Yugi acted differently around you. He doesn't trust us, which is why he's jumping all over the place. He trusted you though. Yami, Yugi doesn't expect you to be perfect, all he needs from you is your love and comfort."

Yami stopped crying.

"Joey is right", said Tristan. "Now I'm sure we can find a solution to this, the only reason he is jumping is because he can't see, therefore he is being paranoid. I'm almost positive there is a cure, and leaving him to continue to stay in this room isn't it. From losing his sight he has lost his life, and we just need to get it back. For starters could we move him into another room?"

"Why", asked Yami.

"So he gets out of this one", said Seto answering for Tristan. Now it was him turn to help. "Psychologically Yugi is using this room as a haven from the world, whether he is aware of that or not, that is what he's doing. Maybe we could move him onto the couch, in the living room, yes the living room. Its like the perfect room!"

"How do you figure that", questioned Tea.

"Well, for one thing it provides couches which Yugi can sleep on, it also provides entertainment but most importantly it's not a cozy little room. Its huge and open, its in the hall so Yugi will hear everyone passing by, and overtime he won't be so jumpy. Plus he can't kick us out of the living room, that room is not his."

"That sounds mean", said Yami.

"Wing", said Joey, "Just trust Seto, this is all for Yugi, its going to help him, that's what you want right?"

"Yeah", said Yami weakly.

"Why don't we finish this conversation in the kitchen", suggested Joey. "Seto you can carry Yugi right?"

"Yeah", replied Seto.

"Good", said Joey, "Just carry him into the living room."

Everyone looked toward Yami to protest since they were heading toward the kitchen, and Yugi was going to be placed in the living room.

"You're sure this is going to help him Seto", asked Yami.

"Oh of course", he responded.

"Well can't we at least stay with him", he asked.

"Yami", he said softly, "Separation from you is going to be vital to return Yugi to his normal state of mind."

"What!", cried Yami

"He's using you as a haven like he did this room", he sighed, "Yami I know this isn't easy but as long as your there he doesn't have a reason to listen to us. Just trust me when I tell you that if you listen to what I say everything will be ok."

"This better work", he choked with some hesitation.

Seto smiled, "Good. Yami don't worry you can stay with him for certain parts, heck Yami you can stay with him the whole time just as long as he doesn't know your there."

Yami smiled. "Ok, he said. Let's go".

Seto picked up Yugi first and then headed out, Tea followed, and then Joey, leaving Tristan and Yami.

"I'm sorry Tristan", said Yami.

Tristan put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "It's ok Yami, don't worry about it. Listen everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks Tristan", said Yami.

"No problem Yami".

When they got to the kitchen, Tea and Joey were serving coffee, water and hot chocolate. Tea, and Seto were coffee people, Joey and Tristan were water people, and Yami was the hot chocolate guy. Yugi was the reason that Yami drank hot chocolate. When he had first come to Domino, it was Yugi who introduced him to hot chocolate and ever since Yami had been drinking it.

Everyone sipped their drinks quietly until another one of their friends, Darren walked startled by the dire expressions on the others.

"What's going on guys", he asked.

"Yugi is going mental", replied Tea flatly.

the rest of the them glared at her.

Yami however didn't say anything; he just looked hurt.

Joey elbowed Tea. Tea rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean it that way, I just didn't want to re-cap tonight's wonderful exploits."

Yami was motionless. Tea sighed.

Darren however started rambling on how bad this was, but then how they could make a profit out of it.(_A/N_ _Darren's all about money_) "Making people feel bad for Yugi is great! The audience will totally buy that!"

"Darren", exclaimed Joey, "NOT NOW".

Darren made a face and then left the room.

Everyone looked at Yami who hadn't said a word.

"So what am I supposed to do", he asked. "I mean what are we going to do? I'll do anything after what happened tonight."

"Actually Yami", said Seto, "Its not as bad as it appears to be. Yugi is just a little paranoid, who can blame him. He was mugged, and I have a feeling about something. I'm going to call that officer since he was the one that found Yugi. I'll be right back."

"Shepard speaking".

"Hi this is Seto Kaiba,remember we met at the hospital? do you have a minute to answer a few questions I have regarding the incident involving the Vice Lords and Yugi Motto?"

"Sure, what you need to know?"

"When you found Yugi, was he conscious?"

"Barely".

"Please give me a few details."

"Well Motto wasn't talking to us or anything. He couldn't stand up, and his eyes were closed, responded to us by groaning, and shaking his head. He could barely talk. When the ambulance came, we picked him up to get him on the stretcher and he passed out."

"Was he still being beat?"

"When we got there, we had the siren turned off, but had the lights on, so we saw them punching him, so yes he was being beat, we don't know much more because, through our stupidity the lights were on, which worked out against us. The gang saw the lights and split."

"So you're saying that Yugi was being beat until you scared them off"?

"Exactly".

"Thank that is all".

"I hope I was help".

"Officer Shepard, you were more helpful than I can could have imagined, thank you for your time and information."

With that Seto and Shepard hung up.

He raced back into the kitchen, with the news.

"Yami I figured out what's going on with Yugi."

"He got mugged", said Tea, "Now he's blind, and paranoid what more is there to know."

"I found out the problem though", said Seto excitedly.

"Yeah the problem is he got mugged", said Tea.

"True", said Seto, "But now I know how to help Yugi. I have a feeling that Yugi lost his sight while fighting with the muggers and since the muggers split as soon as they saw the cops, that means that Yugi was getting beat without being able to see or defend himself."

"Poor Yugi", said Yami who looked like he was going to start crying again.

"Seto", said Tristan softly, "Is there a reason that you're telling us this, because if there isn't a point please don't continue for Yami's sake."

"But there is a point", he protested, "I figured out why Yugi is so jumpy, repurcussed memories!"

"Huh", replied the group.

"The reason Yugi is so paranoid is because he couldn't' see when he was being punched around! Now Yugi can be one heck of a fighter , and although I haven't seen the actual fight, a security cam caught all of it, and it had been played on the air after a warning of violence and cussing, the reporters on TV had been mocking the supposed Vice Lords that were beating up Yugi. Yugi had actually won that fight even though his opponent was twice his size. He started losing when weapons were introduced; he had been slashed with a beer bottle in the temple of his eye and then across one of his eyes briefly, causing him to lose his sight later. At the time though, after getting hit in your eye, you can't really see, just imagine when you have something in your eye and you blink to get it out, it kills as well as impairs your vision. If we want we could see the tape since we taped everything, but I don't think that's such a great idea right now".

As I was saying Yugi can be an excellent fighter, and was able to defend himself when being attacked even without his vision, he didn't do a great job, but he still was able to defend himself. Then they called for more muggers and they all came attacking him. Its quite scary if you think about it, people coming out of no where at you, trying to kill you, and you can't see any of it happening. He lost his vision, as well as his instinct he couldn't see anything and couldn't make any judgments. Therefore he got beat very badly as we all know. Trust me on this, Yugi is acting this way because he is expecting those unexpected attacks from no where."

"WHAT", cried Tristan, "None of would hit him!"

"Tristan", said Joey calmly, "Its not that he doesn't trust us, he just doesn't trust what might happen, he's comfortable around Yami, because he know nothing bad will happen while he's with him. Now we just have to prove ourselves as good, and mugger safe as Yami is to him. Right?"

"Exactly".

"Well how are we supposed to do that", exclaimed Tea.

"We are going to do whatever it takes", said Yami sternly. He couldn't' get rid of that picture of Yugi out of his head. "We're going to bring Yugi back to normal no matter what it takes."

-  
_**ooo another cliff hanger! Im bad aren't i?XD well anyway as usual review and next chapter will be up soon!**_


	7. Progress

Author's Note~ Hey guys this chapter is a little more mature, so be prepared. Hope you enjoy and please review! Thank you all for the previous reviews!! so Im gonna dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed:):) Thanks everyone bye!

Chapter 7: Progress

~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~

"Come on", said Yugi instinctively, "Let's go find out what's going on".

"Lets not", said Natasha, "Those people are getting mugged we'd be idiots to go there. Let's just call the police instead."

"There wouldn't be enough time", said Seth shortly, "Come on, what goes around comes around, so if we're heroic now then maybe some mystic guardian will clean up the mess in the store."

~After five minutes~

Mugger- "You trying to play hero kid"?

Yugi -"Leave me alone, come on man just quit this."

Mugger- "I'm not a quitter, but guess what you're going to be."

Yugi- "Quitting what?"

Mugger- "Life".

Yugi- "I'll see what I can do about that".

Mugger -"Hey Alex notify Kindle he'll love to hear that we got ourselves a new edition to anti-people club. We got ourselves a little kid. Do you drink kid?"

Yugi- "Hey put me down! And no I don't drink I'm not allowed, stop let me go!"

Mugger- "Do you like booze kid?"

Yugi- "Man leave me alone, come on quit it."

Mugger- "I like beer."

Seth- "Ugh, Ow!"

Alex- "Oh I'm so sorry, does that hurt? Let me make sure."

Seth- "Ah!"

Natasha- "Hey leave him alone!"

Seth-"Natasha stay back".

Alex- Aw how cute, hey girly you don't' seem to like it when I do this do you?"

Seth- "Ah! Man back off!"

Natasha- "Stop it!!!"

Natasha lunged toward him, which was then followed up by her getting punched.

Yugi- "Hey leave them alone, especially Natasha, she's just a girl. Come on now, stop, please!"

Mugger-"Do you like booze kid? You never answered me".

Yugi- "NO! Leave my friends alone!"

Mugger- "Try some".

The mugger that had been holding Yugi started pouring beer into his mouth, in the process Yugi was drowning, and couldn't breathe. However the mugger couldn't do two things at once, which means he couldn't hold Yugi down and force-feed him liquor at the same time. Yugi took advantage of it, and kicked the man.

Mugger-Ah! You little piece of trash!

The mugger than stopped pouring the liquor down Yugi mouths, but instead hit him with it right in the eyes.

Yugi- Ahhh, my eyes!

Yugi fell down and grabbed his head.

Alex-Look Kevin (mugger) our Calvary has arrived.

Yugi heard Natasha groan, and Seth gasp.

Kevin(mugger)- Mr. Kindle I think that we'll get the public's attention of our beliefs with this perfect victim; Yugi.

The men began pounding on him. They were hitting with everything they had, Natasha and Seth tried to get their friend free but as a result got themselves hurt.

The men started stabbing him, slashing him, jumping on him out of nowhere. The pain did not cease and he couldn't' defend himself, he was hopeless and lost, and they were going to kill him.

~*~Reality~*~

Yugi awoke screaming. His shirt, and hair were drenched with sweat. Something wasn't right, where was Yami? Then he remembered what had happened with Tristan. He didn't care though he wanted Yami, that nightmare had seemed like he was re-living the incident.

What if it wasn't a nightmare, thought Yugi, What if its still happening? Are they going to come back? That's silly, its over remember, no its not, yes it is, no its not yes it is, no its not, YES IT IS, NO ITS NOT! NOT ITS NOT, YES IT IS!

A hand was placed on Yugi's shoulder. "Ah", screamed Yugi. He got up and off of the couch, that took him off guard, different setting.

"Yugi", said a voice.

"Leave me alone!", screamed Yugi, "GO AWAY!"

"Yugi!"

Yugi reached around for protection, all he found were a few magazines, which he formed into a small bat. He aimed it at the direction of which the voice was coming from.

"Yugi", said the same voice, "Calm down, it was just a dream."

Yugi shook his head, what was going on, was it a dream or no? Who was talking to him? Then Yugi remembered the mugger, the one with the liquor that had been the worst part really, being drowned in that disgusting taste.

"I'm sorry", he spat out, "Leave me alone, I don't want any more! Its all yours!"

"What is he talking about Seto", asked another voice.

Seto?, thought Yugi, did he just say Seto?

The man was stuttering, "I… I, I don't' know"

His voice was unmistakable, Yugi knew that voice anywhere, that was defiantly Seto.

"Seto", he asked.

"Yugi, you know me?", asked Seto, "I mean yea Yugi its me, I mean its us, you just had a bad dream that's all."

"Us", questioned Yugi.

"Yes", said Seto, "Me, and Yami, and the rest of the group."

Yami's here"?

"I'm right here", said another familiar voice that was occupied with worry.

"Come here", said Yugi.

"Who", asked another voice.

"Yami and Seto."

As asked both guys went toward Yugi. Yugi could feel their presence so eased up, Seto had been talking the entire time so he knew exactly where he was. Seto planned this purposefully so the teenager wouldn't freak out on him because he wouldn't know he was there.

"Stay there", he told the two of them as they approached him.

As requested they both listened, all of the friends were in complete bewilderment, and perplexity.

"Where are we", Yugi asked.

"In the living room", said Seto.

"Who else is here?"

"Besides me, and Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Darren is here...somwhere"

"What happened"?

"You had a nightmare", said Yami stepping into the conversation. Seto silenced the rest of them with his hands.

"We heard you screaming", continued Yami, "And came in to see if everything was ok. Is it?"

Yugi shook his head no wildly, and finally put down his "bat".

"I had a dream of being", that was as far as he got until he started to cry.

Yami wanting so badly to go help Yugi, but not sure how Yugi would react if Yami stepped any closer to him. After the previous events of the night, Yugi was demonstrating signs of not being comfortable around Yami, which was not good at all. Seto picking up on this, and was frightened. If Yugi didn't trust anyone then they had no way of controlling him.

Seto motioned Yami to say something. Finally Yami picked the perfect words.

"Aw Yugi, come here."

Seto smiled that worked out, that way Yugi would keep his trust in Yamiand continue to have that safe feeling. Also this was not having Yami step into Yugi, which would only catch Yugi off guard and frighten him more.

Yugi moved forward forYami. Yami was expecting Yugi to cry, but surprisingly Yugi stopped.

"They were going to kill me", he said quietly. This time it was Yami who was the one wincing. "They made me drink that stuff, they wouldn't stop! I didn't do anything to them Yami, why did they have to do that? I didn't do anything, I told them that, and they didn't listen. Why didn't they stop, why did they have to do that?"

Yami couldn't look at his aibou anymore; Yugi's eyes were huge and glassy.

"I dunno", Yami said. "Yugi what are you talking about". He thought Yugi was going to start crying again, but he didn't.

Joey looked away it was killing him. He had seen kids on the street, looking as miserable as Yugi after being mugged. It was never pretty. He remembered living back at home and remembered how horrible it was to find kids that had been mugged. He remembered what had happened to those kids. The girls, he didn't even want to think of the dire things that happened to them. He had done some mugging himself, but never against children, and then he stopped.

He found himself shaking. He remembered what the muggers did, he remembered what that business was all about. He was part of that hideous career, but thieves have to fight for their territories and claims. Joey fought all right, and he had won each and every one. He remembered what he himself had done to the persistent competitors. Again he shuddered.

Then a harsh reality hit Joey, he saw what happened to those who had been mugged, and he also saw what they had turned into, but not Yugi. There was no way he was letting Yugi join that category. Not if Joey Wheeler could help it, no no.

Yugi was still babbling on, about not wanting something.

"I don't want anymore of that stuff", said Yugi; he kept repeating himself. Yami could do nothing but hold him, and ask him what he was talking about. Joey snapped to.

"I don't want anymore", Yugi said again.

"You don't want anymore what?", asked Yami.

"No more", said Yugi sternly.

"No more what?", asked Yami again.

"That stuff", said Yugi.

"Aw Yugi,I don't know what you're talking about", said Yami. "Talk to me Yugi, what stuff?"

"That drink", said Yugi sounding a bit rather annoyed.

That hit Joey hard, "that drink", it echoed in Joey's head, he knew what had happened, he had seen in the past what had happen with "that drink" type incidents. Maybe not as bad as Joey was experienced to, but he knew exactly what Yugi was referring to; liquor.

"Do you mean liquor Yugi?", asked Joey.

"Huh", said Joey, "Oh I'm not sure, that's not what they called it."

Joey shuddered. "What's going on", asked Yami whose voice was raising.

Yami wanted answers, and Yugi needed help.

"Ok guys" said Joey, "Look I know what's going on, or else I think I do, do the police need information on the gang The Vice Lords?"

"No Joey", said Tea sarcastically, "They don't they are perfectly content and happy with the little information that they have, and they could care less about a growing gang running free, mugging people because of their "inferiorities"."

"Tea quit it", said Tristan.

Joey pulled the others aside, "Guys listen I can get the police, and you the answers that you want. You're going to have to trust me."

"What are you a psychiatrist too", mocked Tea.

"In a matter of fact", stated Joey, "I am. For this particular situation anyway, please trust me, I know what I'm doing. I can get the answers that you all want; I know how to get Yugi to talk, and here's the bonus, I can do it without getting him to cry or go mental. Please just give me a chance."

"Look", said Seto, "We're running out of options here, Joey you're on. Starting now."

"Hey Yugi" said Joey. "Listen buddy can we talk?"

Yugi looked up, "Ok talk".

"Well I was kinda hopin you would talk to me alone", said Joey, "Is that ok?"

"You mean away from Yami?"

"Well not really, maybe we could talk in here and Yami could go make you some hot chocolate, that shouldn't take too long, and maybe even a sandwich. That ok with you?"

"No", said Yugi, "I don't want a sandwich, I want ice cream, with HOT fudge, not warm or almost hot, but HOT fudge, along with chocolate and rainbow sprinkles, M&M's, a chocolate cone, chocolate ice cream, with chocolate chips, and –"

"I know, I know" said Yami, "A cherry on top."

"I thought you hated cherries", said Tea.

"He does", answered Yami for him, "He just likes the saying and getting me annoyed by wasting a cherry."

Yugi grinned, "Now get going Yami", he laughed nervously.

"It'll be ok", whispered Joey gently.

" 'K" , said Yugi.

"You better eat all of this", said Yami, " I'll be right back".

Everyone left them be. Or at least that's what they thought, Joey knew that somehow they would be eavesdropping on their conversation, which they were.

"S-So what you want to talk about Joey", asked Yugi who was on the verge of shaking.

"Not really talk", said Joey.

This alarmed Yugi, if he didn't want to talk did he want to beat him up?

Joey picked up the emotion immediately, and was able to respond to it, in enough time to calm Yugi.

"More like I ask you yes-or-no questions. That good with you? All you have to do is say yes or no, that way you don't have to do any explaining."

"O-Ok" said Yugi, then gaining confidence, "Ya I can do that!"

"Good", said Joey cheerfully. "Ok question one, is your middle name Abraham?"

"No way!"

"Do you like ice cream"?

"Yes!"

"Were you mugged"?

"Y-Yes"

"Did you save the girls"?

"Yeah!"

"Are you even more famous because of that?"

"Oh yeah!! You bet!"

"Were you in the hospital because of it"?

"Yes".

"Is your best friend Yami"?

"Yes".

"Do you like cherries?"

"No way!"

Joey laughed, he kept the conversation going this way. Asking lots of easy questions and then skipping over to an uncomfortable question that dealt with the incident, and it was working. Yugi was no longer upset but was enjoying the stupidity of Joey's questions. When an uncomfortable question would arise Yugi would answer it quickly, and in return Joey would get off the topic. From this he gathered valuable information without Yugi even feeling bad.

"Was Yami's room clean before you moved in?"

"Yes".

"Is your room a pigsty now?"

"Better believe it!"

"Did they do anything with liquor?"

Joey was dreading the answer to this question, he had seen what drunks would do with alcohol to others, he had hoped Yugi hadn't been exposed to that.

"They called it booze, and yes."

"Did they make you drink it?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Did they get you drunk ?"

"No way! What are you talking about? I only had a little bit."

Joey said a prayer right then. He knew sometimes the mugger would get the victim drunk and then take advantage of the situation.

"Are you going to dye Tea's hair again?"

"YUP! I found a kit that will make it harder to come out!"

"I'll kill him" muttered Tea, knowing better than to march in on them.

Their conversation continued until Joey came to more upsetting questions.

"Did the muggers carry weapons?"

"Um…I'm not sure Joey."

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Take it off Yugi, I'm just going to look at the cuts you have and try to determine if they were done with any type of weapon."

"All right".

Yugi did as he was asked, and without a scene too. Joey examined the boy's body; it looked horrible. Joey touched the teenager's chest many times trying to see beyond the patches.

Yugi shook a few times, but not because he was scared, but because Joey's hands were freezing. Yugi was being extremely open compared to before, and Joey and all of the eavesdropping friends were proud of him.

"Okay well doc what's the verdict?", asked Yugi.

"It looks like a blade", these marks are too big to be made with a busted beer bottle. "Did they pull something that felt like a blade?"

"Yes".

Yugi shifted in his seat, Joey quickly thought of another question that would entertain Yugi.

"Does Yami snore"?

"YES!"

Yami stood aghast as he heard that.

"I do not!", he exclaimed.

No one heard him though, everyone was to busy laughing.

By then Yami came in with his friend's request for an ice cream. Joey had gotten Yugi to talk about the incident without getting upset and better yet they found out what had happened that night. But most of all he had gotten Yugi to talk and hold a conversation with him, and he wasn't Yami.

Joey pulled Seto aside. "Could you call up Seth and Natasha to come on over? I need to examine them."

"What why?"

"Don't tell the others because I'm not sure, but I need to see their stomachs, to see if they have the same mark as Yugi. If they do than I have a feeling much more then The Vice Lords were involved with this."

"What?"

"I recognized one of the marks on Yugi's body, as a trademark that a group of muggers used to make on all of their victims. Now either its coincidence or, another group might be behind this."

Seto was stunned but did as was requested of her. Yugi ate his well- earned ice cream, as Yami watched him like a hawk.

"Yugi," said Yami, "It's twelve, I'm tired, I know better than to give you so much sugar at night, but can we please go to bed?"

Yugi would have normally made Yami stay up with him, but after everything going to sleep seemed like a good idea. Yugi wanted to get close to Yami, be able to feel his warmth and gain that sense of protection again. Joey was on his ok list now as well though.

"Ok Yami", said Yugi.

Tea nudged Yami, when he got up.

"Oh yeah" he thought to himself. "Yugi listen I'm too tired to move all the way to our room, let's just sleep on the couches for now, ok?"

"Aight", said Yugi.

"Joey you gonna stay with us", asked Yugi.

"You inviting me?", asked the flattered Joey.

"Guess so, well?"

"Yeah I'll stay with ya'll", said Joey, "I'll take the smaller couch."

"Thanks", mumbled the half awake Yami.

Yami fell asleep as soon as he laid down. Yugi snuggled into him, and decided just to enjoy his warmth.

Joey was on the smaller couch and was smiling, he was content, he had accomplished something very difficult. But most importantly Yugi asked him to stay with him, Joey liked being needed.

"Hey Joey you still awake", asked Yugi.

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"Nah, just wanted to say thanks for before."

"Don't mention it Yug, now you go to sleep you have a big day planned for you tomorrow."

"I do"?

"Yup. Now don't worry just go to sleep."

"Okay Joey, goodnight."

Joey wanted everything to be okay, but he knew that mark, and he knew that something bad was going to happen. He knew who was here and he dreaded it. He only hoped he was wrong.

Unfortunatly Joey Wheeler is rarely wrong on topics such as these.

_**end of chapter 7. Next is chapter 8. OHH the things that might happen!!:) anyway review Love you all!!**_


	8. The Bet

Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you for the great reviews they mean so much. .and I will not go on those Rockstar sugar rushes anymore! Velgamidragon you were right they are everyone Enjoy! Oh and Hirutan does NOT belong to me. He belongs to the peeps who made Yugioh:Series 0 and what not.

Chapter 8: The Bet

Everyone woke up late the next morning. It was around ten thirty; today was going to be another big day for Yugi. The others were planning on getting Yugi to start walking around. Since he had come home from the hospital, Yugi had basically stayed put. Today they were going to get him to walk and to walk without Yami. Yugi of course was unaware of all of this.

"Yami", said Seto gently as he shook him, "Wake up."

"Ten more minutes", he said.

"Yami", he said more firmly, "Come on wake up".

Yami opened his eyes, and groaned. He looked down at Yugi. He smiled Yugi seemed content.

"Do we have to go through with this?", he asked.

Seto sighed, "Yami we went over this, remember?"

"Yeah I guess so", replied Yami. "But he seems so happy."

By then the others and Darren had gotten into the room except Joey. Joey said he was going over to Seth and then Natasha's and that it was important. Only Seto was the only one who was aware of what he was doing. And he was only slightly aware.

"Come on Yami", Tristan said strongly. "Come on now wake him up."

"Why do I have to do it?", asked Yami.

"Because he's your friend", replied Seto softly, "He won't get upset. Don't worry, remember how well he was with Joey? He'll be ok."

Yami sighed and shrugged. "Yugi", he said gently, "Come on its time to get up."

"Not now", mumbled Yugi.

"Yes now", said Yami kindly, "Come on Yugi, please wake up."

Yugi nodded and got up. He moaned, "Aw man what time is it? It's early isn't it?"

"Its ten-thirty", said Tristan.

Yugi jumped at the presence of the other teen.

"We're in the family room", asked Yugi, "R-right Yami?"

"Yeah".

"Listen Yugi", said Tristan, "We're going to play a little game."

"Okay", said Yugi. "What type of game?"

"Hide and Seek", said Tea.

"Huh?", asked Yugi.

"Yami is going to hide", started Seto

"And you're going to find him", finished Tristan.

"I don't want to play", said Yugi.

"But you can cheat", said Seto. "You see Yami is going to hide in the kitchen."

"What's the point then?", asked Yugi.

The others looked blank; Yugi had a point it did defeat the purpose of the game.

"If you get there in a good amount of time, then you get a prize", said Tea.

"What type of prize?", inquired Yugi.

"Food". She said

"Nah its okay", said Yugi, "I don't want to play, you guys have fun."

"Yugi its not a choice", said Tristan softly.

Yugi spun around, "What are you talking about"?

Yugi was getting nervous. "I don't want to".

Yami decided it was time to step in. "Yugi I'll make you a deal, if you play the game then no you dont have to have any chores for 5 months. Darren will set a buzzer for ten minutes, whatever time is left over when you come back, and he'll round to closest minute and that number is the addition to how many more days you can have to the no chores.

Everyone was shocked, Yami never did anything liked that.

"Come on Yugi", said Tea, "Please!"

"Yugi", pleaded Tristan, "Please play this game!"

Yugi was in a bad situation now, he didn't want to leave this opportunity but he didn't want to play either. However he couldn't' let his friends down.

"Oh all right", said Yugi, "But don't expect miracles."

The others patted Yami on the back, "Good job", commented Seto..

Darren moved over to Yami and pulled him up.

"Ok now I'll take Yami with me", said Darren.

Yugi looked upset, but didn't say anything or react.

"Okay Yugi", said Seto "We'll guide you to the kitchen, you can do this Yugi."

"Okay", said Darren, "I'll tell you when we're ready."

"Okay", replied Tea.

"Yami", asked Darren, "You okay?"

"Huh what yeah".

"Relax Yugi is going to do fine."

"He needs me, I should be there. That's my job, not theirs."

"Its not like that. The problem is you, Yugi is your best friend and loves you to death, and so he became dependent on you, and clingy to you in times of fear. Now he has just gotten used to that, and never shook off those thoughts."

The walkie-talkie beeped, "Hey guys Yugi is getting impatient", said Tristan, "As are we, you guys ready yet?"

"Oh sorry", said Darren, "Yes we're ready starting…NOW!"

"Ok Yugi", said Tristan lightly squeezing his arm. "Come on let's win this bet."

"Yeah", said Yugi excitedly.

"I'll help you along", said Tristan, "But you pretty much remember the way right?"

"I'm not that stupid", said Yugi, "Yeah I remember."

As they were walking Yugi gained a lot of self-esteem, even though he didn't realize it at the exact time. Yugi was beaming with pleasure; he enjoyed all of the attention.

About halfway there, Tristan casually let go of Yugi and just walked next to him, at first Yugi had reacted by clutching back onto Tristan, but soon realized that Tristan was not Yami, and soon let go. Seto winked at Tristan, they did it. Yugi was walking all by himself, (almost anyway).

Finally they reached the kitchen; it had taken them three minutes and twenty four seconds.

When Yugi entered the kitchen he was embraced by Yami. Yami shook him wildly in the hug.

"Yugi", he was saying, "You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you."

"I just walked into the kitchen", said Yugi coolly, however he himself was extremely excited. He had done it and he could do it.

"So what's the verdict", asked Yugi.

"Well subtracting three from ten equals seven", said Seto, "Seven! Nice!"

"Seven!" groaned Yami, "Are you sure it was seven? Great, now Im stuck cleaning the entire house!"

"Okay", said Yugi, "I believe that Tea also made a bet with me, so what's on the agenda for my snacks?"

"Breakfast first", chuckled Yami. "You have anything in particular Yugi?"

Tristan wanted to keep at Yugi, that was how he was. He couldn't really understand anything that didn't serve a point.

"I know", said Tristan, "Why don't we go out to eat?"

"I dunno", said Yugi shyly.

"Come on", said Tristan, "It'll be fun, and I hear that they serve ice cream sundaes.

"Well", said Yugi.

"No", said Yami humoring Tristan, as he winked. "I don't want him leaving the house."

"But Yami", said Tristan getting his drift, "Yugi can go out again, people who have stitches and broken bones go out in public Yami."

"Nope", said Yami, "Not happening. He can't even see! There is no way he could even do it."

"YES I CAN", screamed Yugi delightfully. "I can, I can!"

Tristan and Yami smiled at one another.

"Well", said Yami.

"I want ice cream", said Yugi. "I want ice cream"!

"Well all right", said Yami. "Come on let's go change."

Yami instinctively went to put his arm around Yugi to help him there like he had those other times. However this time Yami refused Yami's assistance.

"Nope", said Yugi, "I can do this by myself, watch!"

"It's like he's bringing home a good report card or something", commented Tea.

"He wants to impress Yami", said Seto, "He wants him to be proud of him."

"Well", said Tristan, "I think that he has accomplished his goal. Come on let's go change."

"Wait", said Tea, "Where's Joey?"

"Out", said Seto.

"Doing what?", inquired Tea.

Seto wasn't going to tell them the truth, he has promised Joey he wouldn't he didn't however want to lie.

"Helping that officer", he said, "Trying to find the Vice Lords, and basically giving him all of the information that Yugi gave him last night."

"Oh well", sighed Tristan.

With that they all left to change out of their pajamas.

~Inside the Motto's room~

"Yami", screamed Yugi, "Help me! I'm stuck!"

The others immediately started running into the room to see what was going on. They found Yugi tangled up in his t-shirt, and Yami rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Its not funny!", screamed Yugi, "How can you laugh at your friend?"

"Easily", chortled Yami, "Like this".

Everyone else gave each other comical and amused faces.

"Here Yugi I'll help you", offered Tea who felt bad for the teenager who had become the point of ridicule. .

"Some people", he said, "Are nice!"

Yami kept rolling in a fit of laughter.

"Well now that your shirt is on", said Yami, "Time to do your hair."

"Yami, NO!", screamed Yugi, and ran to Tea as refuge from Yami.

"Not that again", said Yugi, "No sir-e, not me!"

"Oh all right".

"I don't trust you".

"You shouldn't!"

Then Yami started to chase his blind friend, Yugi tripped over some clothes, Yami was concerned but didn't show it. Instead he pounced on him, and started doing his hair, laughing the whole time.

"OW"

"Yami", said Seto, "I'm hungry can we please go now?"

"Sure", said Yami, "Hang on let me get Yugi's shoes."

"You wont find them", said Yugi, "Not by yourself anyway".

"How hard can it be? I'm sure they are around here somewhere."

"You're looking on my side of the room", said Yugi, "Aren't you?"

"No really?"

"I think I put them under your bed."

"Why, never mind don't answer that. I don't want to know."

Yugi laughed quietly.

"For some very strange reason", said Yami, "They're here."

"Told ya so", retorted Yugi.

Yami saw the problem before it even occurred, there was no way Yugi could tie his own shoes, or even get the shoes on for the first place, for he couldn't get them on when he wasn't blind. All of them joked around with him about that. So it was Yami to the rescue.

"We're in a hurry right Tristan?" asked Yami.

"Um ya", said Tristan, "I called the reservations in."

"You have to get reservations for breakfast", asked Tea.

"Darren told me about a nice place", responded Tristan, "So that's where we are going."

Then whispering to the others, "It won't be noisy or anything, so Yugi should be comfortable."

"Ah", said Tea.

"Why do you ask anyway", asked Tristan.

"Because", said Yami, "Remember how long it takes Yugi to put on shoes?"

"No!", cried Tea, "I'm not waiting, I remember all right. Yami just put them on for him."

Yami mentally thanked Tea.

"Aw come on", said Yugi, "I can tie-" Yami started putting them on, "Oh never mind."

"Yugi", said Tristan, "Its cold out, you need a jacket or something."

"I'm not wearing my jacket", said Yugi.

Yami finished putting on his aibou's shoes.

"Why", asked Tristan.

"It's-"

"Disgusting, there's food and everything all over it, and like five different explosions of pen.", said Yami, then mouthing to them, "It's covered in blood."

Tristan mouthed "Why?"

"Since the incident".

"Oh".

"I have a spare sweat shirt, it'll be big on you but it'll be warm enough."

"Okay", said Yugi.

"Here, Yugi", said Yami.

"Thanks".

Yami helped Yugi put on the pullover sweatshirt considering Yugi couldn't put on a t-shirt by himself.

When the sweatshirt was finally on it draped down to Yugi's knees.

"Let me see if I have a smaller one", said Yami.

"Reservations", commented Tristan.

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Here's one", said Yami, "It shrunk incredibly in the wash, it doesn't fit me any more, maybe it'll fit you."

Yami once more helped his aibou put on another piece of apparel.

"Aren't they cute", whispered Tea to others stated

"I remember that Yugi's grandpa told me that when Yugi was younger he was a babe magnet" Said Tristan

"Really?"asked Tea.

"Oh yeah!"

Yami looked at Yugi, who was kicking things around in order to walk. Their room was like a minefield.

So Yami scooped Yugi, and held him like an infant.

"Hey", screamed Yugi.

"Ha!", said Yami, "This is what you get for not letting me brush your hair."

"Put me down!"

"No chance".

"YYYAAAMMIIIII!"

Finally once further into the hall Yami put Yugi down. Then Yami noticed Darren; he looked lonely.

"Hey", called Yami, "You want to come with us?"

Darren's face lit up. "Yeah! Thanks".

"Hey Joey", said Seth, "How's Yugi doing?"

"He seems to be getting better. I know this might be a little personal but do you have a mark from the muggers, above your hip bone?"

Seth stared at him in puzzlement. "Yeah".

Joey closed his eyes and sighed. He really didn't want to be right, for once he didn't want to be right.

"Do you mind if I see it"?

"Why?"

"Confidential."

"Really? COOL! Ok here."

Joey examined the cut, it was practically identical to Yugi's. Joey gasped, "Can I see Natasha", asked Joey quietly. (A/N Natasha was at Seth's house, just so there is no confusion)

"Yeah sure. Hang on. NATASHA!"

"What?", asked Natasha as she walked in from the living room.

"Joey wants to see your hip bone, come here, its confidential and everything!"

"Righteous! Here Joey!"

Her mark was identical to others. Joey knew who was here, and he knew Hirutan had something to do with it.

"Thanks guys", said Joey, "That's all for now."

"No problem", responded in a chorus of the two teenagers.

"Ok we're here", said Tristan.

Everyone got out of the car and waited for Yugi. He looked for assistance, without saying it.

"Yami", said Yugi quietly, "Can you help me?"

"Of course", said Yami.

Yami placed an arm around Yugi. The others didn't mind this time.

When the entered the restaurant, they received looks of awe from the public. This they were used to, but this time the public stood up, and started clapping.

"Darren", said Tea, "What are they doing?"

"They're clapping for Yugi". Responded Darren. "You see the media and reporters found out from the hospital that Yugi was having…emotional problems, and things around the sort, like him not coming out of the house for over a week. They're clapping in appreciation of Yugi."

Yugi was flattered; he waved back to them even though he wasn't sure what he was waving at.

"Expect the media soon", said Darren, "Yugi you up for an interview?"

"I guess so, but why?"

"Just making sure, because the media is probably going to show up, they are going to be dying for an interview with him."

"But it happened over a week ago", exclaimed Yugi.

"True", said Darren, "But since then the gang has been hitting on more people, and stealing. They really got their name in the public, so the story hasn't quite died yet. Plus they haven't had a real interview with you since the hospital and they didn't get many questions in."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea", whispered Yami to Seto.

But Seto was too busy concentrating on Yugi to respond "Look at Yugi", he said.

Yugi's face was pale.

"Yugi", said Yami, "Yugi you okay?"

"Darren said that they are still attacking people, what if they-"

Yami brought him closer to him, "That won't happen Yugi, not with me and everyone else right here. Okay?"

Yugi nodded. Finally they were seated, Yugi was jumping at every sound that he heard, even though there weren't many.

"Yami", said Tristan, "Do something."

"What", asked Yami.

"Figure it out", retorted Tristan

"All right. Yugi", he said in a louder voice, "What do you want to order?."

"What do they have?", asked Yugi.

Yami had forgotten his friend couldn't read the menu on account of being blind. Yami read him the choices available. Yugi seemed to loosen up, and picked something.

After halfway into their meals, like predicted the media came.

Yugi practically jumped out of his seat with all of the commotion that occurred.

"Easy Yugi", soothed Yami.

Darren approached the reporters, "Please be gentle, don't throw out questions one after another, ask one at a time. He's a little upset still so just be more "motherly", and one more thing. Please stop making so much raquet, he can't see and its getting him… disconcerted."

The reporters agreed. "Remember", said Darren, "One at a time."

"Excuse me", said a gentlemen in an uniform, "I'm with the police, I need to ask the kid a few questions that might help us out."

"Didn't Joey give you all of the nessacery answers?", asked Tea.

Seto remembered what he had told them, he had said that Joey had gone with Shepard.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I don't know what you are referring to."

"That good for nothing Wheeler" said Tea, "I bet he's at some bar somewhere."

Luckily with all of the reporters there firing questions away, "one at a time" at Yugi, Tea dropped the subject, not wanting to be quoted.

"Yugi", said one of the reporters, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks."

"Mr. Motto what kind of weapons did the muggers carry"?

"I'm not sure, one of them had a blade I guess, but the guy I was with just used a busted bottle top."

A series of questions were asked at Yugi, some more personal than others, which had caused Yugi to lean up against Yami for support.

"Its ok Yugi", said Yami, "Its almost over."

Finally the reporters were asked to leave, which after much debate did.

Yugi looked feeble, and disturbed.

"Good job", said Yami, "I'm really proud of you."

Yugi immediately smiled, he loved Yami and was constantly trying to gain Yami's approval. To Yugi you couldn't have enough of good approval from Yami.

"Thanks."said Yugi.

Then Tristan's cell rang.

Tristan picked up. "Hello". His face went white, "Joey what the heck happened to you?"

"Never mind that", said Joey "Where's Yugi?"

"We're at a restaurant, and what do you mean, "never mind that", what happe- "

The others were paying attention now to the conversation and leaned toward the phone for a better listen, (except Yugi).

"Get Yugi out of there", ordered Joey with a panicked voice.

"What are you talking about", asked Tristan, "Joey what's going on?"

"GET HIM OUT", commanded Joey loudly, "Listen to me, get him out of there and back at the house immediately!"

"What, why?"

"Listen to me", said Joey, "I'm real glad you got him out of the house, but listen you need to get him back in, and hurry, I'll explain later, if you care about Yugi you'll listen to me."

"Let's go", said Yami.

"What's going on", asked Yugi.

"We're just going to go home", said Yami, "Nothing to be worried about."

However he had a feeling he was wrong.

**How'd you like that chapter? Good? Review! :):)**


	9. The StandUp

Author's Note~ Hi again! I would really like to thank all of you that have reviewed my work, and given me such wonderful and positive compliments. The reviews truly mean a lot. Yes I know that this chapter is short, so I'll try to have chapter 10 done quickly. Oh and I mentioned Hirutan in chapter 8 in the author note I didn't mean to put that cause at the last minute i changed my mind and didn't fix it. And he's not actually going to be in this story,Im just mentioning him, so i just put that i dont own him thing for copyright purposes. Sorry for the confusion!!!Thanks bye!

Chapter 9: The Stand Up

Yami grabbed Yugi by his shoulder, and attempted to drag him out of the restaurant when the media stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere", said the supposing Police officer. Then he pulled out a gun, and Yugi out of Yami's grasp, the only thing that prevented Yami from lunging at the man was the fact that he had a gun to Yugi's head.

"Who the heck are you, and what are you doing?", asked Tea.

"I'm a proud member of the Vice Lords. And this is a stand up, everybody down now!."

Yugi looked blank, he was petrified, and this was not good. He was finally getting back to his usual self, and now this. Seto was studying Yugi carefully. All of those other times, when he had thought of muggers and when he had freaked out back at the house he had actually fought, but now he wasn't doing anything. Why?

Then he smelt it. It was alcohol. Yugi was making faces of agony from it, it was making him remember and he didn't want to remember. He was scared to death, and now remembering the past events, how long was it going to take for him to freak out, again?

The reporters were getting all of this on tape, which was what the mugger wished. He wanted their name to be spread all across the world. Starting with the strongest nation, especially the nation that held outsiders.

More muggers started coming into the building.

"The cops are going to be here in any minute", one of them said.

"Excellent", said the mugger holding Yugi, "Tell them we're holding all of these people including the duelist champions hostage."

The mugger nodded.

There were about ten muggers in the building. Five were in the open presence to the public while the other five were in the back executing some major conspired scheme. They came out occasionally hooking up wires and small devices to all of the major exists.

"Seto", whispered Tristan, "What are they doing?"

"I think they are setting up bombs, that's what those small devices are."

Tristan's eyes widened, Seto appeared to be right. When was he ever wrong?

**sorry it was short, but im really tired and need to go to bed. But i promise chapter 10 will be longer. Bye!! Review!!**


	10. Trapped

AuthorsNote: Enjoy Chapter!! R&R!!! I dont own Hirutan. He belongs to the peeps that made YUGIOH series 0! :)

Chapter 10: Trapped

The restaurant was surrounded; there were news crews, and police squads everywhere. Yugi was scared out of his mind, Yami was furious and panicked, Tristan was guilty for questioning Joey, Seto was confused by Yugi's reactions,and Tea was steaming. The public were scared beyond wits, and the restaurant had already given all of its money to the satisfied thieves. The only one's there that seemed content, were the news cast inside the edifice. They seemed please to be getting the whole story. Everyone including the muggers were disgusted with them, so they had to control their enthusiastic joy.

~*~

Knock knock.

"Hello"?

"Excuse me ma'am but may I borrow your phone, I need help."

"You're Joey Wheeler!"

"What? Oh yeah."

The lady was about fifty-nine years old, she was pretty for an elderly woman, and was very spunky. She seemed kind enough.

"Honey what happened to you?"

"A fight, can I please use your phone, I need a taxi, I kind of lost my transportation."

Lost, thought Joey to himself. Destroyed is more like it. Those muggers fight a dirty fight, but nothing is too hard for Joey Wheeler, but dang those nifty and convenient broken bottles on the street kill, and my sides ache. No wonder the kid is so jumpy.

"Honey you ain't going anywhere. I'm calling you an ambulance."

"Please ma'am, I'm fine really."

"Then maybe you should grab a mirror. Come on in and lay down on the sofa, I'll get you some cookies or what not, I have grandchildren so I always have cookies around the house. Then maybe some hot tea until the medics get here."

"Thank you Ma'am but I'm fine really".

"Why are men so stubborn when it comes to admitting they need medical attention? You might be used to playing tough around your buddies, but listen up I am not your buddy, you ARE coming in my house, and YOU ARE going to wait for the medics, and you ARE going to eat my cookies". Then with a smile she added, "And you are going to enjoy them too."

"Ma'am I thank you for you generosity, but I-"

"You still think that I'm asking you, well I'm not, I'm telling you. Now let's go."

She pulled him into her home; it was nicely decorated and had a sweet aroma. Joey immediately liked the woman. She was kind, but stubborn. Nice qualities he thought. Then he remembered his teammates, he remembered what had happened, at that moment he stopped enjoying himself.

~Flashback~

A mugger walks into a room, and starts talking to a man.

"Hey boss. He wants to see you, even though he's our prisoner. He doesn't seem to like that idea. Anyway this foe took out nineteen of our men! Nineteen!!"

"Sounds like a good fighter. Show him to me." the man replies.

"Yes sire".

A mugger walks in with Joey.

"Took you long enough."

"You never stop do you Tyson?"

"Oh please, I have been waiting for you to get here. I was excited when Hirutan offered me this job."

"You're working with Hirutan, the same guy that took over half the city streets, how can you patriotically agree to that?"

"Oh Joey, I thought you knew me better than that. I get what I can. Since I am the best at what I do, I was asked."

"So what are you getting in return?"

"Money and supplies."

"For what?"

"For me! Sure there is no one there governing us and taking over. Do you have any idea, how much security there is nowadays? Its hard to have a job like ours, Joey."

"A job like yours. I don't do that anymore."

"I forgot you went straight. How touching."

"I found something more important in the team."

"Like what?"

"Never you mind. Now I know your game, and I know your ways, so you better watch yourself."

"Joey buddy are you threatening after all we have accomplished? We were the great duo!"

"Until you backstabbed me."

"Ah there are problems with every relationship. We must find it in our hearts to look over them."

"Ok buddy, then tell me what are you scheming?"

"Scheming? Well Hirutan had me aid this retched team of braggarts and superior-acting fools, to become excellent thieves, and muggers. Which I have accomplished. Our next goal was to aim for the one of duelist champs.

"Why?!"

"Because all we have to do is get one , and then Yami won't put up much of a fight. The fact that we got Yugi works out better since he will have the most effect on his friend. Yami is one of the leaders therefore he would be the one calling the shots. Hit the others or Yami , and you hit him. Get it?"

"Yes, and you're disgusting. But how did you manage getting Yugi into that alley, he said he was going out, did you set him up?"

"Nope. That as pure coincidence. We were planning on attacking him on his next trip to that comic store, where he is usually alone. Lucky for us though that came along, huh?"

"So what are you planning now?"

"Hostage takeover, by explosion influence."

"Come again?"

"I'm gonna hold everyone hostage because I'll have a bomb, supplied by Hirutan, that will keep everyone pinned to wherever they are. All I have to do is find the kid, and then do it. I have men watching for the kid wherever he goes, and since the kid can't exactly see, I don't' see him putting up much a fight."

"But what's the point? To get Yami to give Hirutan something."

"What thing?"

"Something about egyptain god cards."

"Oh my… Look can I go now?"

"Yeah yeah, sure whatever, and what not. I mean what can I do with you anyway, keep you here so you can destroy and get more information? Ha! Well I'm sure I'll be seeing you again buddy, so until then see ya later!"  
_END OF FLASHBACK_

Joey was disgusted by his friend's enthusiastic behavior. However he knew Tyson; he was a comedian. Everything was a joke, and carefree world to him. That was the way it always was, he couldn't appreciate life, and what it means to hurt someone, that would actually take someone that had feelings and guts. Anyhow Joey fled from the building as fast as he could. However the muggers had destroyed his motorcycle and his cell. He had no way of communication or transportation, except walking and yelling. Which really didn't do him a whole lot of fast good. He finally was able to wire a phone to get to Tristan's cell, he silently thanked Seto for teaching him that.

Except now the lady was here and she was helping him. He hadn't seen himself but if he had, he wouldn't have debated with the lady into coming into her home and welcoming her hospitality. But his friends, what about them?

The lady put the TV on. "Here you watch the news, maybe they will be talking about your blind friend, some fighter that kid is. Good for him, you tell him that ok?"

"Sure, sure."

Then Joey gasped in awe, every channel had been interrupted with the News Alert of a hold up at the restaurant, Joey found the whole story, and he knew he was too late. He had known about those men after Yugi and he didn't do anything.

~Restaurant~

"Okay boss", said one man, "We're ready."

"I guess that means it is time for my speech huh? Okay well where do I start? People of this restaurant, most of you are inferior beings who cannot ever accomplish anything. You are scum beneath my foot, and for the last several years you have had the privilege to stay there. Now my fellow believers and I are taking you off, and throwing you out! We will be departing quickly, along with certain people who seem to have the characteristic traits or superior citizens. You however will be left here to die, for when this bomb goes off, you shall perish."

One of the muggers came over with a remote.

"What's that", barked Tristan.

"That remote is going to send off the bombs, that button will set it off."

"But there are two buttons", exclaimed Tristan.

The leader overheard this.

"Of course there are. One will have these small bombs destroy the windows and doors, and any other way of departure. We will hit that one as soon as we are out of the building. The other bomb is in the closet, I'll tell you that now, try and stop it! Don't bother, for there will be a bomb that will close that exit too protecting the explosive. Try and stop it, I will laugh at your expense! I will now hit this timed bomb, the one that shall eradicate you now."

And the mugger hit that button. "Ten minutes till death", he chanted.

However like most beings he only had two hands. Therefore the gun was placed down when he received the remote. Yugi now reacted. He immediately got out of the grasp of the mugger, but in doing so he hit the remote, when it landed it hit the exit departure bombs.

"NO!", cried the leader, and other muggers.

The leader punched Yugi, sending him flying…right into the closet. Seconds later the bombs began going off, blocking the exits.

The others immediately went after the muggers, pinning them to the ground. This of course was being taped by the news crew, so all of this was present to the people.

~*~

Joey shuddered. The woman saw him, "Don't you worry, boy, fate can change for the better."

"Lady what am I supposed do?"

"There is nothing that you can do, regardless of what you want you cannot do anything. Want a cookie?"

Joey rolled his eyes, and sank into the couch, but not before grabbing the cookie, man was it good.

~Resturant~

"What is the timing on the bomb?", asked Seto.

"What", replied the leader.

"How long before the bomb goes boom", said Tea sweetly, then changing her voice to a much aggressive and defiant tone, "Do you understand that you miserable INFERIOR creature?"

"Ten minutes."

"That's enough time", said Seto.

"For what", exasperated the leader, Kindle, "Did you just miss my entire speech?"

"I didn't miss your speech", snapped Seto, "And you didn't miss Yugi, he's in that closet thanks to you and now he is with the bomb, maybe he can do something."

Yami's eyes spread. He dialed Yugi's cell "Yugi!", he said. "Yugi pick up!"

After some seconds of no reply Yami finally got a respond.

"Yami? YAMI where am I? I'm scared, what's going on?"

"Yugi get control of yourself, you're in the closet, everything is going to be fine if you listen to me, you are the only one that can stop that bomb. If you don't we are all going to die."

"I can't!"

"Yugi listen! You have to! There are innocent people out here, and that includes babies, and little children. That also includes me, you, and your friends, come on Yugi you can do this."

~House~

"Come on Yug", said Joey silently, "Come on you can do this."

~Restaurant~

"Yami, I can't see anything! I don't know how to disable a bomb! Heck I don't even know where it is!"

Yami looked desperate, it didn't help that it was being recorded on national TV.

"Yugi", said Seto, "Guess what, there is a security cam in there, and it's working. We can see you. We're going to walk you through this. We can see the bomb and I know how to disable it. Its not hard and you can do it. Just listen to the directions being given."

Seto then looked at Yami, "Yami he's going to respond better to you, you tell him what to do."

Yami nodded. The TV was now split up into two different shots, one of the restaurant and its prisoners, the other of Yugi in the closet, even though it was black and white.

"Yugi", said Yami, trying his best to remain calm, "Sit down."

"I can't do this!"

"YUGI", screamed Yami, "Grab control of yourself! Now Sit! The bomb is on the floor, now sit down! I'm your friend! I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Promise?"

~House~

"Aw Yug", thought Joey, "Come on you can do this, you have to do this. Do this for me; what am I supposed to do with out all of you? With out you guys all I'll have nothing, come on don't let me down. Do this for you, you have always been outgoing, and loud, be yourself now!"

"Joey", the woman said. "The paramedics are here."

"No".

"Don't you no me!"

"I have to see what happens! Please lady!"

"Well all right, but if it takes more than five minutes than too bad you're in the hospital."

"Ma'am we can't allow that", said a paramedic.

"Sit down and eat one of my cookies you crank, what I say goes, now eat!"

"Don't try and fight it", said Joey, "They're addicting."

The paramedic smiled and put a shoulder on Joey's arm, "It'll be all right, Motto will come through, he always does in the duels."

Joey smiled.

~Restaurant~

After moments of hesitation, Yugi sat down.

Yami sighed of relief. "Good job, Yugi. Now crawl a few steps over, keep going until I say stop."

Yugi did as he was told.

"Good, now stop. Ok now reach out for the bomb its right in front of you."

After swinging his arms and hands wildly in the air, he finally grasped the bomb.

"Okay now Yugi", said Yami, "You're going to listen to Seto now."

"Why", snapped Yugi.

"Because it will take too long for me to tell you, relax Seto is your friend, nothing is going to happen okay?"

Yugi nodded.

Seto gave a series of complex commands, finally Yugi grasped the concepts of what he had to do and attempted them. He failed miserably.

"Seto what wire", he finally shouted. "I can't see which one is red, and which one is blue!"

"Neither can I Yugi! This is in black and white, and the properties of the two colors are appearing identical to one another on this screen. Now listen again, red is going to have a slight prick at the end, feel for it. When you find it, pull it out."

"I can't do this!"

"Yugi listen to me", said Yami, "You can do this, I trust you, I believe in you."

Yugi stopped. "Don't trust me!"

"Stop being a baby and get this job done!"

The others were shocked Yami never talked like that to Yugi, however Yugi was responding to Yami's harsher tone and did what he had to.

"You have to do what you need to", said Yami after being stared at for moments at his friends, "He'll listen to this. He'll forgive me later. If he doesn't survive this than there won't be a later. I didn't mean a word of what I said, or what it intentions are, I just want him to accomplish this, and get a hold on himself. I'm his friend and I would never hurt him, in any form. Yugi needs to do this or else we're dead, as well as him. Yugi has a life for himself, he's not loosing it now, over something he could easily do."

"I'm not a baby", said Yugi while searching for the red line. "You're just jealous."

"Oh yeah", said Yami mockingly, "Of what?"

"Me. I'm gonna get a lot of awards for being brave and stuff, and it even looks better because I'm blind."

"Aw man, it looks like you're right, how did you ever know?"

"I'm smart, and your not."

"Oh Yugi you are soo dead", said Yami playfully.

"Seto", said Yugi, "I think I found it."

"PULL IT!"

"What if I'm wrong?"

"Yugi", said Yami, "Don't worry, I got faith in you, now come Yugi, stop worrying, you're sounding like –"

"I do not sound like an adult! Even worse you."

"Oh yeah, then pull the wire."

Yugi stood there, "Okay I will, and you'll be sorry, lookie Yami I'm pulling the wire."

And Yugi did pull the wire, right in time too since the bomb was counting down its last seconds.

"Yugi let me see it", cried Seto, hoping not to see numbers counting down. Yugi held it up; there was no sign of life.

Everyone stopped and waited for Seto's prediction, the police and whatnot had cleared out of the way, in case the bomb did go off, they would not be around when it happened. They started to get ready to go in, waiting for the teen's verdict.

"He did it", said Seto softly in shock.

"What", everyone said.

"HE DID IT! The BOMB IS NO MORE!!!!!"

The people in the restaurant cheered, the teens cheered, the police and paramedics cheered from outside, Joey cheered at the "lady's house", Yugi cheered in the closet, everyone cheered. Except Hirutan and Tyson. Tyson was in trouble and had been sent back to his home without obtaining Hirutans' end of the bargain.

"Yugi hold on", said Yami, "Just wait a bit, okay? There are people coming to rescue us, just hold on."

"Yami", said Yugi quietly, Yami looked, "What?"

Yugi held up his fingers, they were bleeding. He showed his side that was bleeding too.

"I don't feel so hot", said Yugi.

Yami and Seto gasped, "Yugi", said Seto, "Yugi lay down!"

"When did he get hurt?", demanded Yami.

"I think when he was punched it opened one of his stitches, he had a lot of them Yami, and for the fingers well if you don't know what you're doing, since you can't see, well. When he was trying to pry the top off I guess he hurt himself."

"He'll be okay though right", asked Yami, "Nothing we can't fix right?"

"Yami", said Seto, "By the time the rescuers come, he might be dead."

Everyone fell silent, Yami spun around, "WHAT?"

"He might bleed to death Yami, I'm so sorry."

"NO!", cried Yami, "Not after all this. We're getting that closet open."

"Yami", said Seto, "Be reasonab-"

"Agreed", said Tristan "Let's go guys." Then whispering to Seto`, "What are other choices, we can at least try."

Seto agreed, soon they were piling through the masses of debree. Surprisingly enough to them they were joined by all of the customers in the restaurant. Everyone was trying to get Yugi who was completely unaware of what was happening. He was constantly being talked to by some child that wasn't allowed to enter the working zone. They kept talking to him, they had just as important of a job as the adults. They were the ones that kept Yugi from freaking out and passing out.

Finally rescuers entered the restaurant after finally progressing in destroying the debree blocking the door. The muggers were immediately arrested and the bleeding were taken care of. Then they helped the diners get to the abandoned Yugi. Finally after minutes with their tools, they reached Yugi.

Yami was the first to get to Yugi. He embraced him in a hug, and started jumping up and down.

"Yugi", he said, "You saved all of us! You're a hero! You did it!"

Yugi just smiled until his legs gave in, Yami was there to catch him and aided him through the mess. Yugi was pulled away on a stretcher, with Yami right beside him. Seto was also allowed to go with them, for the same reasons, as before, just to make sure everything would be running properly.

As Seto had predicted Yugi's stitches were re-opened causing him to bleed.

"Okay", said Seto, after Yugi was done in the emergency room, "They want to keep him over night, just because they want to keep him off his feet. I agree with them Yami."

Yami sighed, but didn't care, Yugi was all right and that's all that mattered.

"Yami", said Seto, "There's more."

Yami's frustrated emotion had now turn to fear. Last time she had more to say it was when Yugi was losing his sight. He knew his friend, and himself couldn't handle something else like that.

Seto saw the expression of worry on Yami's face, and immediately changed his tone of worry.

"No its nothing like that. It's just that he will be sharing a room with another patient."

"Oh! Seto you got me worried over that?? Who cares!?"

"Guess who the patient is?"

Seto had a new confused but curios expression, "Who?"

"Joey".


	11. Trust

Author's Note~ Hey everyone!Okay couple of things. 1) Hirutan was MENTIONED in the previous chapters and i only put the disclamier for copyright reasons! I think i've already explained this,yea.... 2) I have written ch.12 also cause i had some time and also i kept forgetting to put up the . Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Trust  
~

After returning home from the hospital with two injured teens, (Yugi with stitches, and Joey with several small sets of stitches), everyone had been a little "off", and everyone was more than annoyed with each other.

Yami, and Tristan spent hours with Joey getting the story out of him, and then spent an hour lecturing him on how he should have told them. When Joey debated that he had told Seto, which brought Seto into the fight. Seto got mad at Joey for betraying him and then got mad at Yami and Tristan for blaming him. That brought Tea into the fight who defended Seto.

So the fight was now, Yami and Tristan, Seto and Tea, and Joey by himself.

Joey wasn't the only one solo for long however, Yugi had tried to break up the fight only to get him involved which made Tristan mad. Tristan yelled at him. This got Yami furious who had been especially overprotective of Yugi. So Yami and Tristan were now fighting, which angered Tea. Tea yelled at Yami for yelling at Tristan, because Tristan was right. Seto sided with Tea on this one, trying to bring in "reason", why Tea was right, for Tea had defended him and now he needed to return the favor.

Joey was aggravated at Tea especially because she had always given him a hard time, and he was close with Yami and Yugi, so he defended them.

The fight's parties were now, Tea, Seto, Tristan, and Joey, Yami, and Yugi. Finally Darren had come "home", and found everyone screaming their heads off. He would have talked to Yami or Tristan but they were too upset to talk about anything. So he went to Yugi, who explained their situation.

That night everyone went to bed mad at the opposing team, which is never a good idea. About seven in the morning Darren woke everyone up.

He first went to Tea, since it took her the longest to make herself presentable. He knocked on the door.

"Tea?"

"Darren if that is you, than you better run", barked Tea.

"This is important it's about you, meet me in the living room as soon as you're ready."

Tea cursed. "Get in here, I can't hear you."

Darren hesitant walked in. Tea was in shorts and a t-shirt.

"This is important, its for you", stuttered Darren not used to seeing the girl in her pj's.

"Whatever", said Tea, "I'll be right there, and stop staring!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was! I'm sorry!"  
~

Next room was Tristan. He knocked, and then opened the door. Tristan was wearing a worn out jersey and shorts.

"Tristan, wake up. We're having a conference in the living room, get up."

"What the he-"

"I'm serious now come on, everyone else is getting up. That includes you, unless you're scared or too lazy."

Tristan cursed and then agreed to get up.

Next was Joey. Joey's apparel was different. He had on a long robe type fixture, something like a detective's outfit. Inside were shorts.

He knocked the door than opened. "Joey, wake up, we're having a conference let's go, up and at em. Nice outfit."

"What?, oh shut up"

"Just get up and meet me and the rest in the living room."

"Why? So I can get yelled at some more, no thanks Darren."

"Wheeler, this is important now either you partake in this or you can spend the rest of your time here lonely."

Joey was taken back, Darren never talked like that or used his last name, "Whatever", said Joey, "I'll be there."

Finally it was Yami and Yugi's turn. He walked towards their walked right in, toward Yami.

Yami had sweat pants on, and no shirt. Yugi had a light t-shirt on, and sweat pants.

"Yami", said Darren, receiving a swat and having Yami turn over mumbling something.

"Yami", he said again, "Wake up."

"Darren is that you", asked Yami, "Looking up would only confirm that."

He looked up, and saw Darren, "Are you kidding me?"

"Come on let's go, we're having a conference now come on, get Yugi and meet me in the living room with everyone else."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, now get Yugi and come on, or I'll get Yugi, and drag you both out."

Yami grumbled, and cursed.

"Okay that's it! If one more person curses at me", Darren stopped, and saw Yami laughing at him. "It's not funny!"

This made Yami chuckle harder. "Whatever you say man. Okay I'll get Yugi, but this better be a good idea."

"Yeah I'm hoping", muttered Darren as he left. He headed toward the living room.

He found Tea and Seto on the couch, Joey on the other opposing couch staring out in space. Tristan walked in and sat next to Tea, and Seto.

"Well Yami and Yugi didn't show", said Tristan, "How predictable."

"Shut up", snapped Joey.

"STOP", said Darren, "You can fight as soon as Yami and Yugi come. I woke them up last so they didn't have the same time as you all did, so no Motto criticizing."

Finally the Motto's walked, Yugi was half awake, and was leaning on Yami who aided him in.

Yami stood there examing the situation. Darren was in the middle of the couches, one couch held Tristan, Seto, Tea, while the other held Joey.

"Something wrong", asked Darren.

"This looks like counselling."

"Excellent observation, and you would be correct."

The others tilted their heads up with rude remarks ready.

Darren put a hand up, "I have had enough of friends ridiculing one another over an issue. This is ridiculous and I'm ending this now."

By now Yugi had fallen onto Yami completely and was now sleeping.

"Yugi", said Yami, "Come on Yugi wake up."

Yugi groaned, but didn't resist. The Motto's took their seats next to Joey.

"Okay well I'm glad that you have all seated yourselves the way you have", said Darren, "But you are a team, not two teams but a team, therefore I want Tristan and Joey to switch places."

Both guys did as they were asked. "Unbelievable", they both muttered under their breaths.

"I have one more switch", said Darren, he didn't want to say this but this was nesscary, he had a bad feeling though that this wasn't going to turn out the way he wanted it to. "Yami sit in Tea's spot, and Tea take Yami's spot.

"NO", said Yami, "I'm staying with Yugi."

"Yami", said Darren calmly, "Don't you trust your friends?"

"No I don't", said Yami, "Not now anyway."

"WildWing", shouted Seto, "I have not been a problem at all with Yugi except not telling you certain pieces of information and now you can't trust me? After all I have done?"

Yami looked down, "Okay fine I trust you, but that's not the point!"

Yugi tensed up. Darren noticed this, it wasn't fair for Yugi, Yugi hadn't really done anything.

"New change of plans", said Darren, "Yami you and Tea switch places, Yugi you come over here with me. Don't worry okay?"

Yugi seemed more relaxed, Darren had used a soft tone while talking to him, and it comforted him. "O-Okay", stuttered Yugi.

Darren walked over and escorted Yugi over to the floor, Yami watched him the entire time.

"Okay", said Darren, "Now I have seen you all through the worst times, and you have always pulled through. Now come on is this stupid fight really worth losing friends over. Do you even know what you're fighting over?"

They all stopped, no one really knew. "Just bad intentions that escalated", said Seto.

"I agree", said Darren, "Now we have had very dire circumstances to deal with over the past few weeks. Everything is okay now, Tyson is not here anymore, the Vice Lords are in jail, you are all heroes. Everything should be good now, so make it good! Tea how many "real" friends do you have? These are the best you have!

Seto you are a genius, you can land a job anywhere and you can make friends wherever you go. But will it ever amount to the credit and attention that you receive here? Joey,what is your life going to be like when you dont have anyone? I know that you have no parents, so where are you going to get money? Your friends! But what friends will you have? Joey, you might have numerous of other friends, but they can't aid you in your financial need."

"How do you know that", cried Joey.

"I'm your friend and maybe you all have forgot what you have confided with me."

"Yami and Yugi, you need them for emotional support."

Yugi looked at the floor, and played with a loose string on his pants.

"Tristan, do you think this is worth ending it? Tristan you need your friends for reasons that I don't even know. But you need them, I can see it in your eyes. "

"I think we have a practice to attend", said Tristan, "As a-"

"A team", finished the team.

"What about me", cried Yugi.

"You can stay with me", said Darren, "You can also help plan out stratagies. You have a duel tomorrow so you all have a lot of work to do."

The friends smiled, and went to go change. "Come on Yugi", said Yami, taking his hand, "We got to go change, we have a practice with a team."

Yugi smiled he liked knowing no one was going to fight anymore.

Tea was nosey and was never going to stop being that way, she pulled Tristan aside along with the somewhat curious Seto.

"What was that whole family issue thing about?"

"Why are you asking me?" replied Tristan

"Because you're Joey's best friend and I'm quite confident that he has confided in you with this tale."

"Look this is not my story to tell, but for the record, Joey's father left him for another women when he was young. His mom hit him, and beat him around, she was a drunk. For all of you that haven't noticed Joey doesn't drink. That's why. One day his father came back, and wanted money. The mother was drunk and started clawing at him. The verbal discussion, turned into a physical fight. Joey and Serenity were brought into it, and when he refused to help his father get the money from his crazed mother, he got hit. Badly. Serenity ended up with a broken arm but Joey however lost his memory. He was delirious for a few days, then regained full consiounous, and then finally after a few more days remembered who he was.

Joey was ten at the time, Serenity only seven. Joey lived with his grandparents, and tended for Serenity. Serenity hasn't had parents since she was seven. So everyone let Joey let Serenity tag along. Man at every single party the two of them were there. When Joey said he was coming, you had to add on extra plate, because that meant Serenity was coming too. Every weekend, they would come over to my place where there was a party, every weekend.

My mom let them sleepover the entire weekend unaware of their current situation. I let them for it was a better scenery then their grandparents apartment, actually they spent a lot of their time at my place. Anyway that's why they are so close, and that's why Joey might be needing finical aiding."

"Well, we all live together, so we can help with his money problems".Said Tea

"Sorry if I said too much", said Tristan.

"Nah", said Joey walking up to him, "Now come on we have a practice to do."

"YUGI", said Darren as he rushed into the room waving the phone in the air. "Do you have any idea how many awards of bravery you are receiving, and the rest of you are receiving awards too! You'll be receiving them in a week!"

They beamed with pride, especially Yugi, he couldn't wait, little did he know that he wouldn't have to wait for a week to be up, to be beaming with pride in front of many. Something was going to happen something for once that was going to be good, good but risky.

Author's Note~ okay hope you enjoyed. As usual R & R Thanks!!


	12. The End

Author's Note~ Hey all!This is the last chapter to this story, know sad, but I might write some other stories....but probably not till near the end of i'll be busy for the whole summer. Going on a onto the story!

Chapter 12: The End

"This is the first duel I've seen these guys at since all of the previous events that have occurred, not giving them much time to practice".

"That's right Jim", said another announcer, "Let's just hope it doesn't affect their game. Down to you Amber."

"Well thanks Nick, I am here with one of the teammates Darren Carter. Darren what do you expect of tonight's duel?"

"Well", said Darren with confidence, "I'm just proud that they are out there tonight. We have all really been through a lot these last weeks and I'm just glad they have decided to participate in tonight's duel."

"What about Yugi, he hasn't practiced yet, when he regains his sight will he be able to play?"

"He will play after some practices, if he still wants to. For an adult to go through what he has gone through is dramatic, but for a teenager! I'll be glad if Yugi says that he wants to try duel monsters again. Knowing him he will be. He's a fast learner and he's good, I'm not worried."

"What about the social life of all you, rumor from the hospital has it there was quote" "much tension between everyone" unquote."

"Their social life is their personal business which I am not morally right to discuss, however they are fine and they are friends, but most of all they are teammates that don't give up."

"What are their chances at winning ?"

"If they win this then they are in the championships."

"What about Wheeler's condition? Is he fit for tonight's duel?"

"Yes. He has a few stitches but they aren't elongated cuts, or serious cuts so he is fit to play."

There would have been more questions asked, but the line up for the duel started. First the person of the opposing team was listed first.

"And now", said the announcer, "The final player, Yami Motto"

Everyone clapped and hollered.

Yami walked out all right, but along with Darren and Yugi.

"What's this", cried one of the announcers, "It seems Yugi is coming along just for the joyride. He is clutching onto his friend, but he's still out there. Good for him, the audience is going nuts."

The audience was going nuts, Yugi of course wasn't going to play but he was out there just to be out there, he was part of the team regardless of his medical status. He was backing up his team 100% no matter what.

He in return received a standing ovation. The applause was a whole four minutes, and twenty-five seconds, all of which the people were standing. Yugi was beaming with joy, and pride.

Yami patted his back, "Good job, Yugi."

Yugi's eyes glittered, "Man I don't think I'm ever going to receive an ovation like this."

"Yugi, I think you are right."

Nosedive laughed. "Guess I am right."

Finally Darren escorted Yugi to the side where he stood with him. Yami kept looking at Yugi, Tristan saw this and knew immediately there was going to be a problem.

"Yami", he said, "You're dueling, that means you have to watch your opponent! Not Yugi, relax he is with Darren."

"You're right, I'm sorry, okay let's do this!"

~Break~

"Yami seems to be going back toward the stands, what is he doing?"

"He's getting his friend, and receiving a large applause from the audience."

"Come here Yugi", said Yami. "I got ya, you won't fall."

"I'm not scared of falling!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Yami laughed, "Come here".

"It looks like Yami is giving Yugi a noogie, how sweet".

"You known Jim, I think that there hasn't been an applause held for that long. I find it amazing that its not for an excellent play that this applause is being displayed for, but just for them bring friends."

"Its being friends all right, but it so much more than that."

"Okay good job Yami", said Darren.

He mumbled. "Aw man I am soooo tired",.

"Yugi, Joey", said Darren after making a few short quick glances, "Look here comes the media. They are going to want to talk to you too most of all, maybe the rest of you for certain reasons. Like Yami and the whole entrance with Yugi, or Seto since you're the one with the title "doctor". So everyone be ready, and prepared."

"Ready and prepared mean the same thing", commented Yugi.

"Oh ha ha", said Darren.

"Huh", questioned Yugi,

"Oh never mind", exasperated Darren.

The media came in and flooded Yugi with questions, he wasn't wincing anymore which relieved Yami. Yami wanted to step in several times where the media would throw out so many questions. Yugi couldn't answer them all, but his friend some how was able to respond to each and every one of them. Then he wanted to practically slaughter the media when the started harassing Yugi on his playing abilities and if he would be ready to play later on if he regained his sight by then. Yugi handled himself beautifully and answered, "When I regain my sight,then I will practice and try to regain my abilities. I have the support of my friends, which will help me to fulfill myself. If I am not as good I as I should be then I shall sit out and play alternative."

Joey was also harassed with questions, that seemed to never stop. As Darren had predicted Seto and Yami were asked several questions as well. Darren had also been asked more questions for he was the manager and was the one controlling the friend's patience.

Finally after what seemed like eternity the media departed leaving them tired, and annoyed.

"Well if nothing else", stated Tea,

No one bothered to respond to her, all Yami wanted was to just lay down and relax until it was time to go back out. He had already discussed his stratagy if he had any chance at winning. He was miraculously losing only by a few life points.

"All right Yami" said Tristan, "I don't like giving prep talks, but I think You need one. You can do this, now find all of what you got and put it to use. You can do this, I know you can. Now let's go, I saw some of Yugi's stratagies and they seem like they will work in this situation, now huddle around and I'll share em, just because I like the spolight, okay Yug?"

"Whatever".

Tristan didn't want to waste anymore of Yami's time, so he knew he could read the plays faster than had to admit though, Yugi's stratagies were brilliant, he hadn't seen plays like this since forever.

Nosedive continued to amaze everyone each and everyday. He had a great sense of humor, and a spectacular personality; be optimistic, and find humor in the negative, looks for the good, seek out the funny! He was smart, no brilliant and these stratagies proved it to a larger extent.

Yugi played dumb, as if it was his role, but truly he was incredibly smart. For any teenager to come up with the stratagies he had come up with would be amazing. Tristan had to admit some of the plans were far-fetched, especially the one where Joey and him would dance for the guy, so they guy would be distracted, while Yami could attack. There was another fanciful plan, where Tea and Seto would start barking and do the chicken dance, so Yami could attack again. However despite the insanity behind some of his stratagies, there were good ideas. And then there were the ones that were reasonable and decent. Yami had already used those in his duel, they were new which was probably the reason he was trailing by a few points. The other guy had never played against these types of plans before.

Yugi was truly smart, Tristan was going to force it out of him somehow. Even if Yami wasn't.

Finally after reviewing the stratagies with Yami, the bell was called.

The opponent's friend was whispering something to him. The player at first was delighted but then looked at him in doubt, and defiance. However the player took his position replacing the best card on the field.

"What is he doing", cried Tristan. "That's the worst card."

"And his most powerful", commented Tea (A/N _okay i know thats not possible, but bear with me here)_.

"He's planning something", said Joey.

"It doesn't matter", said Yami, "He isn't any good, ignore him and I'll pretend he doesn't' even have enough cards out there."

Yami went to his spot. The opponent Tom, started moving his monster slowly toward Yami.

"What is he doing?", shouted Tristan.

Tom send his monster to Yami and took anyway 500 life points. The ref called it, that was an unfair play. Yami didn't even take his turn!(he was supposed to go first)

It didn't matter, despite the ref's whistle blowing furiously Tom kept attacking Yami. Then Tom's monster sent Yami flying off the platform causing him to sprain his arm.

Yami started screaming in pain, he was strong but there was no way he could take on this guy. Immediately the others rushed in. The announcers were going crazy.

Tom was escorted off the platform by police. He glanced over at his friend, the friend nodded in approval.

"They planned that!", screamed Joey, as Seto aided Yami.

"Relax Joey", said Tanya, "They'll be fined don't worry, as for us, well, We can't play with a man down.

"What", said Yami.

"Yami you can't play", said Seto, "Your arm is sprained."

"I know Yugi can play for Yami"said Darren

"NO", said Yami, "Yugi is not coming out here, do you understand?"

"Yami", said Darren softly looking away from him. "Remember when you asked me to "babysit" Yugi when you had to get groceries, and comics for you to read to Yugi?"

"Yes", said Yami not wanting to hear the rest.

"Well", he said, "Yugi needs to be entertained, as do I. So he was getting bored, and you know him when his mind is set to be persistent, well its set. So I kinda caved in."

"What did you cave in to?" said Yami whose voice was raising.

"He wanted to duel."

"WHAT?"

"Yami, he is good! All someone has to do is tell him what cards he has and what the opponents cards and moves are. After about an hour-

"AN HOUR???"

"YES AN 's a duelist Yami, and even if he wasn't that wouldn't matter. He could just stand there just to fill up space. That would be better than just leaving your life points wide open right?"

"I don't like this".

"Come on Yami", said Tristan, "Give Yugi some credit. We don't have many options here."

"If Yugi wants to do this", said Yami after minutes of deadly and determining silence, "Than I'll let him. But if he so much as hesitates than no. Do all of you hear me? No complaining to him, no bribing, and absolutely no persuading understood? Yugi would kill me if he knew he could have had this option and then if we lose well he'll just kill me."

"Yes", cried Darren.

"Now", said Tristan, "Joey go tell the ref what we are doing and asked for five minutes. Yami, you and me are going to talk to Yugi. Everybody go!"

And everyone did for Seto and Tea, they just kinda stood there. They were depending on Yugi, could he perform they way the were hoping. It was only weeks ago when he wouldn't leave his spot on the bed, and now this. He had shown so much improvement it was incredible, but could he master this as well?

"Hey guys", said Yugi as he heard them come in. "Yami, you okay?"

"How did you possibly find that out so fast?" questioned Yami.

"Are you kidding me, I am only sitting next to the world's biggest paranoid human, presenting Darren! I have the radio over here, he he funny bunch of curse words they said about Tom. Then they had to apolagize and that was eve-"

"Yugi, that's not important right now", said Tristan cutting him off.

"It's not?"

"No. Yami can duel, and we need assistance. Here's the plan, we're going to have You play in Yami's spot."

"You're not gonna forfeit?"

"No. Darren told us about that little game you played" said Yami.

"Uh-oh".

"That's right uh-oh", cried Yami, "What were you thin-"

"Yami", cried Tristan, "Enough. Yugi, Darren said you were good, he said if he calls the moves you can block them. Is that so?"

"I guess, but it was just a game, why? You're not thinking of putting me in are you?"

"We were kinda of hoping that", said Tristan.

"Really", asked Yugi. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yami can I ppppllllllleeeaassseee????"

"If you want to, you can".

"Oh my gosh, yes!"

Yami sighed, and looked down receiving a hand on his shoulder from his friend. "It'll be okay", reassured Tristan, "Don't worry."

Yami smiled, "Ya you're right." Yami took out his deck, and handed it to Yugi.

"What's this?". Cried the announcer, he had finally taking a break from the dire scheme that Ton and his friend had conspired. "It looks like they are putting Yugi Motto in the game! The crowd is going wild! Yugi is the first person to EVER play blind!!"

The crowd stood up, and gave Yugi a well deserved applause, even some stood up, but most were too into the game. Yami was on the side. Joey was beside Yugi, ready to tell him the moves.

"Both Players are at 200 life points. Intense.", said the announcer, "Motto takes his cards, he sets one in attack and one facedown. The new opponent, Jake sends an attack but Yugi's facedown card deflects it. Yugi sends his Dark Magician and....HE WON!! YUGI WON" (A/N I cut it short because My hand is about to break....no jokes).

"That was my plan!" screamed Yugi.

"Yeah it was", hollered Tristan, watching the teenager beam with pride.

"Well folks", said the announcer, "This has been one incredible game of duel monsters."

"WE WON!", cried Joey

The all raced over towards Yugi. Yami engulfed him in a bear hug, even with his sore arm. The others were jumping up and down. The media was going crazy. Yugi had done, they had won. The audience was going crazy and was now giving a full standing ovatation.

"Yami", cried Yugi, "I did it!"

"I saw! I saw it! I can't believe you! You are amazing!"

Darren walked over drenched in Gatorade, and joined in the hug. The media was now managing to make their way onto the ice.

"Smile for the camera", said Darren.

And they smiled all right, they smiled so well, well enough to put on-

"The Front Page", exclaimed Joey the next morning. "We made the FRONT page!"

Everyone had gathered around to see the picture, and the amazing other pictures, they had shots of Yugi, lots of shots of him. Shots of Yami and Yugi hugging each other. Shots of Tea, shots of Seto playing doctor. Shots of the standing ovation audience, and shots of Joey, then giving a bio about him. Talking about the recent events and all, and then his outstanding performance last night. They talked about Tristan's trust in Yugi to go with his stratagies, and to put Yugi in there, against Yami's wishes. Then they had a large picture of everyone dumping Gatorade onto Darren. But on the front page it was all of them.

"Where's Yugi", asked Joey.

"Sleeping", said a very weary voice, it belonged to Yami. He had just gotten out of bed.

"Well we must of worn him last night", said Tea, "I mean first the game, then press then celebration party."

"Guess your right", said Seto, "Poor guy".

"Whatever", mumbled Yami.

"Hey sunshine", said Joey, "You made the front page".

"Wha-, lemme see."

Joey handed the paper to Yami. "Wow", was all Yami could say at the moment. "This is all about Yugi, and us, and wow".

The others looked at him proudly. "I think we accomplished our mission with Yugi huh", said Tristan.

"Yeah", choked out Yami, who was about to cry from pride. "Yeah we did. Thanks guys, I owe you all one."

The others put their hands on his shoulder, as he flipped and skimmed through the pages. "How many of these did you get Joey?", asked Yami.

"Enough."

"How much is enough?''

"Well… two for each of us, including Darren. With an addition of five more, just in case."

Tea rolled her eyes. "How much did that cost?", she spat out.

"Don't ask."

"I'm going to go wake up Yugi", said Yami.

"I'm already up", managed a weak Yugi coming from the room.

"YUGI", screamed Yami, he ran over to aid his friend across the kitchen, however refused Yugi the help.

"No", said Yugi, "I can do this, watch."

"This is all your fault", said Yami while playfully pointing a finger at everyone, "You gave him self esteem."

They all laughed. Yugi struggled to get across the kitchen.

"Everything is out of wack", Yugi commented. He was right, there were chairs laid all across the room, making it very difficult to navigate. There were coffee cups on the counters where he needed support to move around, and there were many many papers. "What's with all of the papers", grumbled Yugi finally accepting Yami's aid.

"Well Yugi", said Joey, "I bought a lot because we are in it."

"We've been in it before", muttered Yugi, as Yami served him food.

"Want me to feed you too", asked Yami. In return Yugi swatted Yami's hand. "Geez you are not a morning person."

"Yugi we made the front page, there are amazing shots, and all of the stories are about us", exclaimed Joey.

"Really?"

"Yeah especially you" commented Yami.

Yugi beamed, "Wow."

"You sound like Yami", muttered Tea.

"Where's Darren", asked Yugi. "I'm sure he's happy with these results."

"Oh yeah", cried Tea, "So glad he is doing a happy dance in the basement, we saw some of it but told him to continue in the basement, he hasn't come out since."

"That cannot be a good thing", said Yugi.

"No kidding", said Tristan.

"So what's on the agenda for today", asked Yugi.

"Nothing yet", replied Yami, "Unless you have something in mind."

"No not really", said Yugi, "We could see a movie."

The others looked at one another strangely, "But Yugi you won't be able to see it", said Yami gently.

"Ugh", spat Yugi, "I'm sick of being blind!"

"Calm down Yugi", said Joey, "If you weren't blind you wouldn't have become such a celebrity."

"I guess you're right", sighed Yugi, "But it's still frustrating!"

"I know", said Yami, "Don't you worry, we can figure something out that is enjoyable, and entertaining okay?"

"Like what?"

"How about later today we go out to eat, and then get some ice cream", inquired Yami.

The others seemed enthusiastic to the idea. "What do you say?"

"Okay! That sounds like fun. I'm so bored though, what am I going to do with the rest of the day?"

"Be patient", they all said.

~A few days later~

"Yugi Motto".

Yugi went up and received his numerous medals and awards. He had to take a few pictures taken with the mayor. Every press station was there, taking shots and firing questions at Yugi and his friends. Yugi had received his awards, and for once found something good about being blind.

~A week later~

"YAMI", Yugi shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Yami dropped his fork and ran out of the kitchen followed by the other anxious teens not far behind. They found Yugi in his room with a look of happiness and shock.

"Yugi what's wrong!?", Yami screamed.

"I-I CAN SEE!"

Authors Note: Okay that's the end for this story, ya like?. I know made the duel short but i was very tired and i dont want to change it. Hope you enjoyed!! Have a Good Summer Everyone!!! :)


End file.
